His Girl
by SarahLouiseK30
Summary: What's meant for you, will never pass you by. A/U of Charles and Molly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - So after lacking inspiration for awhile for a new story, today this idea hit me and I thought I'd get it straight up so then I have to continue it :)**

 **It's not a very long first chapter but it's just setting up the back story. The next one isn't too far behind (hopefully) x**

 **-OG-**

So many times we sat in this very spot by the water watching the world go by with fish & chips and smiles on our faces. He'd lace his fingers through mine and bring my hand up to his lips and kiss it which would without a doubt make me weak at the knees every single time without fail. We'd stroll along the promenade until my little legs got tired because I couldn't keep up with his massive strides because he was a giant and me a midget so we'd retreat to the pub for "a swift one" as he put it but we'd drink until we were pissed and we'd stumble and laugh all the way home. The pub we loved has gone now, Just like him.

It's a shell of the place we had spent so much time together. The windows and doors covered in wooden boards and posters and it looks depressing, sort of reflects how I feel inside. Empty. I'm struggling to accept that a place that held such dear memories has been taken from me. Just like him.

"I've seen some proper shit holes in my time Dawesey... but this truly tops the lot" he said the first time I brought him here and I'd been offended but laughed anyway because it was true it was a little bit of a shit hole but I loved it anyway. "It's got its own charm" I argued and he raised his eyebrows as if he didn't really believe me. But he too fell in love with it in the end. I will always love it here because it became our place. But now it's our place without him.

People had always sniggered or made shitty comments when they found out I was engaged to a Captain in the army. Little old Molly Dawes from a council estate in London who had no GCSE's and no direction when it came to a stable career had done good. I'd finally settled down. He was handsome, smart, kind and funny. Did I mention he was bloody handsome? Really bloody handsome with chocolate brown eyes that could melt your soul and he was in love with _me._

I'd never been lucky in love, or lucky in anything actually until the day I met him. Lady Luck had been shining down on me that day I can tell you that.

He'd laughed hysterically at me like some weirdo because I'd got on the wrong train and ended up in Bath and he laughed some more as I swore my head off on the platform and like the gent that he was, he offered to at least show me the sights for my troubles and wasn't even offended when I told him to "piss right off" he just stood there... Laughing. He was always laughing. Anyway he was so bloody good looking how could I refuse? Me mums warning about never talking to strangers, well that went right out the window.

We'd been inseparable from that day. Found ourselves the most beautiful seaside apartment only 4 months after meeting and falling in love, with each other and the shithole place that was Southbrook by the sea.

We lived simply. I've never been a flashy girl and I've never had much to my name. He wanted to treat me to all the expensive shit like fancy bags and designer shoes but none of that is me. I didn't need it to know he loved me.

The only time spent apart from each other was his deployments which were killer but he'd promised it was the last one and it was... for the wrong reasons. He came home in a box. I'd lost him.

I lost everything actually. Not only the love of my life but the home we shared, our car. Everything! I couldn't afford any of it on my poultry wage from the seafront coffee shop I worked part time in whilst I studied to try and better myself. So it was insult to injury when I had to leave our happy home behind.

The walls of our home knew love and happiness and laughter and passion. God he was passionate. I'm not just talking about love making, he was passionate about everything and everyone he loved. I loved it when he was so animated about something that there would be this sparkle in his eyes and he'd flash me this killer watt smile when he caught me looking at him with a gormless smile on my face because everything about him just was amazing and he was mine and happiness radiated out of every single pore.

Now I live in a house share because I couldn't bare to go back to London. Back to the place that had never really felt like home with me dad getting right on me tits and me mum looking at me like I might break at any given moment. No way could I go back to my old life that didn't have him in it.

A house share was the only way I could afford to stay in this little seaside town that was our place but I _needed_ to be here. Needed to be near the sea where we'd scattered him. Everyone keeps telling me that I need to let go, that I'm young and I need to move on. But what if I don't want too?

-OG-

 **A/N Southbrook is a fictional place (hopefully lol)**

 **Please review x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the first chapter. Please keep them coming. Having something none wedding relates to occupy my mind is helping me not turn into bridezilla :) x**

-OG-

"DAWES! If you could pull you head out of your arse and do some work... that would be fantastic"

I roll my eyes because it's the third time my twat of a boss Steve has shouted and I've only been at work for an hour but we are busy selling over priced poncy coffees and over priced ice creams to all the tourist that flock to our patch of paradise to soak up what they can of the British summer before it goes tits up again and the rain mac is back out.

If you squint when it's sunny like today you can actually pretend you're somewhere really exotic rather than in Seabrook which, let's face it, ain't the Costa del Sol. Costa del shithole he once called it.

I smile more when I think of him these days. Well at least I do when I'm in public. When I think of how much I miss him whilst I'm in the confines of my dingy bedroom I can't help but have some kind of a nervous breakdown which results in my house mates threatening to have me committed before pouring me a bucket of wine and pretending they care and hoping I've forgotten why I was even crying. They could never really know exactly what I've lost though.

Seabrook is the kind of place where everyone knows everyone. And everyone knew _him_. He who cannot not be named like he's Voldemort because the very mention would have me curled into a ball on the floor, crying into next week. A tall, dark and handsome soldier with the coffee shop barrister girlfriend. All the lads wanted to be his mate and all the girls wanted and quite often tried to shag him. He only ever had eyes for me though which was a first in my life. Someone to call my own. Someone who loved me for me despite my short comings and crappy up bringing. I'd never even had my own bedroom until now.

People have always looked down on me, even more so when I was with him. If I had a pound for every time someone told me I was punching, well I'd be bleedin' rich now I can tell you that. The working class, uneducated loud mouth who spoke first, thought later who was engaged to a middle class army captain who was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Obviously people thought I was a gold digger but I never took anything from him. Never wanted anything more than his love and coincidentally ended up with nothing when he died because he was so cock sure of himself he never thought he'd die the way he did. I bet the bastard is rubbing his chin or raising his eyebrows the way he always did when something pissed him off up there completely soddin' miffed that they got him first.

"MOLLY" Steve shouts again and if I'm honest I feel like whipping him with this bloody tea towel and telling him to piss off even if I have been drying the same cup for 10 minutes and contributed exactly nothing since I arrived.

"You're strongest coffee please. Nothing instant though" I barely even acknowledge the customer in front of me which gets me yet more dirty looks from Evil Steve and I flash him the most sarcastic of smiles (Steve, not the customer). _He_ had always told me I was too good for this place, I'm starting to think he was right.

"I'll bring it over" I offer even though we don't do table service, it's the least I can do considering I've kept him waiting so long and he's our new regular. Seems to be new in town but I don't think he's a tourist. He's been coming in for too long now and this isn't the type of place you'd stay for more than a night or 2 if your a tourist and under a certain age.

He thanks me as I noisily plonk his coffee down, a little more aggressively than intended (Cue Evil Steve again) spilling a bit. He's a looker... I can see that now that I'm looking properly and probably look like a weirdo, stalker pervert because I've gone way beyond the point of a polite look and I'm into awkward gawping territory now.

He must be the guy they're all talking about. And by them I mean the mum club who come in every. single. morning. after dropping their kids to school for the low fat, sugar free syrup, poncy, zero calorie, personality free coffee dates which seem to accidentally on purpose coincide with his post run coffee. Running man we shall call him.

I often wonder if he who shall not be named hadn't gone and got himself killed would we have had babies by now? And would I be part of this club? Probably would have had a couple by now knowing my gene pool, me mum only had to look at me dad and she was pregnant. I imagine little dark hair boys running round with toy guns pretending to be soldiers like daddy with his brown eyes that no doubt would have melted me just like the dad they would never have because he's not here anymore and I'll never get to have those babies.

"Are you alright?" Running man asks me with a look that's bordering on scared. I've been cleaning this table for some time now.

"Yeah sorry. All clean" I dart towards the counter cringing for my life and make an attempt to avoid eye contact with Evil Steve but it's too late. He's got his hand on his hips and that only means one thing.

"I know you've had a shit time of it but bloody hell Molly I'm trying to run a business here. Snap out of it" I'm trying this new thing of being completely honest about my feelings so I just come right out with it.

"I'm having a bad day. A really fucking bad day" and before I know it if sobbing and Evil Steve doesn't know where to look or what to do so he hands me my coat and ushers me out the door insisting I take the rest of the day off and just like that I'm alone again.

I take a short stroll along the seafront to 'our spot' outside the now derelict pub and park myself onto our bench only this time like all the other times I've found myself here since he died I'm without the good stuff. No vodka and coke in a plastic cup because we were classy like that. No fish and chips from the chippy down the road that use to piss the pub off because it was better than theirs. And no him. Just me and my head full of fucked-up-ness.

"What are you doing?" A voice startled me from behind "I'm squinting"

"I can see that but why? It's not that sunny surely, and the British sun doesn't even count as real sun. Now the Italian sun, that's totally different"

"If you say so mate. And I'm squinting because if you squint hard enough and use a bit of imagination you can pretend you're somewhere else. Like Italy if it's that bloody good"

Running man laughs and takes an uninvited seat next to me and it instantly pisses me off because _it's his seat!_

"So you'd rather be anywhere but here?"

Now there's a question. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else because this is the only place I feel close to _him._

"Nah. I'm right where I wanna be. And did you follow me? Coz I'm sorry for staring but that don't mean you can turn into a big weirdo and follow me _"_

He stretches out his long, tanned legs and it looks like he's staying.

"I saw you crying and I just wanted to see if you were alright. Maybe make sure you hadn't been sacked because your coffee is better than his. Do you charm all your customers by calling them weirdos?"

If I had any ounce of self confidence I'd probably think he's flirting with me but what would someone like him see in a girl like me? I'd never manage it twice in a life time I can assure you of that.

As quickly as he sat down he was on his feet again "Well I hope you're okay anyway. See you tomorrow for one of your fantastic coffees"

I don't take my eyes off the sea as it whips at the dock in front of me, choppy and unsteady like my mood. This was our spot and I could not entertain any kind of anything with anyone _here_. Even if he is absolutely fit as fuck.

-OG-

I've had a word with myself and decided to stop thinking that he was being anything but nice and there's absolutely no way in hell that running man might have been flirting. After all, when I got home I realised I had panda eyes and a snotty nose... not my most attractive look to date.

I decided to treat myself to a sickie because well, I needed it even though I wasn't really sick I just needed a duvet day and a slab of dairy milk whilst watching shit tv in my shit bedroom. And to not see running man, ever again preferably.

Evil Steve eyes me suspiciously even though he should have expected me to take a day or 2 off. It's not everyday your best employee has a nervous break down in the middle of their shift.

The personality free, mum club are sneering at me again. I'd give anything to slap them all silly but I guess putting full fat milk in their poncy coffees will have to do as revenge for now.

"Good morning" his silky smooth voice alerts me to running mans arrival although I should have guessed from the chorus of awkward throat clearing coming from oestrogen corner should have given it away.

"Usual please" he looks a bit sad today. Takes one to know one and all that so I decide to be friendly rather than give him the bare bones of politeness like I had planned.

"I'll bring it over" I smile and can't help but laugh at the outrage, again from oestrogen corner at the lack of table service provided to them.

I notice he's limping a bit. Probably fallen over or something on his run so if he's anything like me then chocolate will fix it. I throw a brownie on a side plate and deliver it with his coffee.

"I didn't order this" he says quite politely.

"I know. It's on the house. I noticed you'd hurt your leg and chocolate makes everything better"

He smiles and it lights up the room.

"Thank you... sorry I don't know your name?"

"I'm Molly"

He extends his hand to me and the mum club are all but dead by now they've been holding their breath so long. Don't think they've seen this much action in awhile.

"Nice to meet you Molly.. "

I don't quite catch his name because I seem to have become lost in a pair of chocolate brown eyes that are just like the ones I loved before.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nice to meet you Molly... I'm Charles"

I have to repeat my name because she seems distracted, like she's not even listening. Surely I'm not that boring?

She's laughing at me now "What's so bloody hilarious about Charles?"

"Oh I'm not laughing at that. Although it is a proper posh name innit. I'm laughing at your fan club over there. Might gonna have to get the mop out if they keep drooling"

I turn to observe and give them a sarcastic smile and a little wave which makes Molly giggle even more. Her laugh is a pleasant sound and it looks like she hasn't done too much of it recently. It seems like she has a story to tell. Maybe one day I'll get to hear it.

"Glad you're smiling again"

I realise I've bordered on "weirdo" again by the look on her face and the way she has physically recoiled at my being friendly but that's all it is. She's just got something about her which makes me want to be her friend.

I came to Seabrook because I need some time to get my head around a few things. A lot of things actually.

Separating from Rebecca and losing access to Sam hit me like a tonne of bricks. Then there was losing Elvis and almost dying in Belize. It's been a mammoth year to say the least.

Molly hastily retreats back to the safety of behind the counter so I eat the brownie out of politeness and decide it's best to head home and get this leg up.

The fact that I'm jogging again means the slow progress I've made since my accident in Belize has at least been worth it. Being laid up again for the best part of a year has done my head no good. Too much time for thinking.

Mum was furious when I announced I was moving away even if it was only temporary. Part of me thinks she prefers me being injured so she can keep me at home. And this leg has given her plenty of opportunity to do just that over the years.

I give Molly a polite wave as I leave and make the short journey home.

It had been Elvis who had first attracted me to this place. He'd invited me down when he first moved here. It really wasn't the kind of place I saw him living but I understood it charm if you desired the quiet life.

He'd met this girl, who sadly I never got around to meeting but she had changed him for the better. He wanted a settled life for the first time since I'd known him and he was leaving it all behind for her. I was jealous of that. I've never met anyone who has made me want to pack it all in and start a new life away from the army. Maybe I thought by coming here I might find the same thing. Doubtful though considering the only person I've met of any interest since I got here recoils at the slightest sign of someone being nice to her. Still I find her intriguing.

Molly caught my eye the very first day I got here whilst I was out walking for my rehab. She was swearing to herself and rushing along the busy promenade presumably late for work. She was all hair and expletives and she stood out in the crowd which considering how small she is and how busy it was, it must mean something.

I was pleasantly surprised to see her again only an hour or so later when I got tired and needed to sit. She was a friendly face behind the counter of the most overpriced coffee shop in Seabrook. Her smile lit up the place that otherwise lacks anything personal or comforting about it but her being there is inviting and friendly. She was lovely and I suspect that's why she still has a job because although she makes a great coffee, she's not particularly good at the other aspects of her job.

I found myself drawn to that coffee shop most days since although most days I was either served by someone else or she barely even registered my existence although some of the local mums certainly

noticed me.

I've found I want to actually get out and about since I got here. I'm no longer happy to sit in the confines of four walls wallowing in my own misery like I had done for so long, it hadn't been my choice at first. Nearly losing your leg thanks to a boar trap would keep anyone off their feet for a considerable amount of time but even after I was was more able again I still found myself stuck in this rut of not wanting to do anything or see anyone and my mother was all for it. She has spent so long without me over the years that she relished this new found 'homeliness' she had called it but I would say it was more the start of a deep depression that sometimes I still struggle to keep on top of.

There's something about this place that is surprisingly healing and now I understand why he chose this place to settle. I feel close to him here, I just wish I knew more about the life he had. It's been harder than thought piece together the limited information I had. I had no names except for a pub that was no longer but it didn't matter. I'm a firm believer in Lady Luck and I know what is suppose to come my way whilst I'm here, will.

-OG-

 _Molly_

It's become a bit of a ritual now that whenever running man is limping I ply him with some kind of chocolate cake that he probably don't even want but eats because he feels like he has too.

Charles. He don't look like a Charles.

He ain't been in for a few days now and I'm not sure how to explain it but I've missed him. He is a friendly (handsome) face in a constant stream of strangers and although we haven't really spoken since our initial awkward chat, I look forward to him coming in. And now he's gone.

Just my luck ain't it. The only person remotely interesting who actually seems nice and doesn't try and slap my arse as I clear his table has probably sodded off back to wherever it is he came from.

I put it down to loneliness that I'm living for interaction with a complete stranger. It's been little over a year now since Elvis died and I'm still in this little bubble of grief and blaming myself.

If I'd tried a bit harder to talk him out of that last tour, would he have stayed home? If I'd kicked off and given him an ultimatum, would he have chosen me and still be alive?

Me nan always says that when your times up it don't matter if you're on the sunny sands of Seabrook or some hellhole where they were using ya head as target practice. That's it. Your numbers up and you'll be gone regardless. I'm not sure how I feel about that. All I know is I never got to say goodbye. Our skype call had been interrupted that day and then he got blown off that roof and no matter what the medic did he couldn't be saved.

All I have is a letter. Well a lot of letters actually but his final letter means the most. Where he tells me how much I meant to him and how I changed his life for the better. I hope he realised that he changed mine too. He told me to do whatever I need to do to be happy without him but what he didn't understand when he wrote that was, there is no such thing as happy without him and I doubt I'll ever be truly happy again.

-OG-

There is something magical about sunshine. Everyone just seems happier and brighter. Everything looks better while being bathed in sunlight. Apart from me and my mood because nothing and no one can save me from this hell that I'm in right now.

It's typical of me to leave everything until the last minute. But this was taking the piss, even for me.

I've got 2 exams tomorrow that I didn't even remember a thing about until my friend Jackie texted to remind me.

"Shittttttt" I shouted rummaging through my bag, tossing shit like a lunatic until I've found the revision books that I should have made a conscious effort to have learnt over the last few weeks. I hadn't even had college which makes it even worse but I found myself taking more and more shifts at the coffee shop.

Not only for the money but also for the slight chance of just looking at Charles the running man. Or not so running man as most times he seemed to be hobbling more than anything else. Probably just wants a free cake.

I throw the books open in front of me even though I've already decided this is absolutely not happening... I'm not in the mood. That mentality also explains why I'm 24 and sitting A levels that I should have done the first time round.

My attention is lost again, the beach is so inviting that I decide that's where I want to be today. I can revise on the beach whilst topping up on some vitamin D and hopefully curing this horrific mood.

The rookie mistake on my part means the beach is of course packed and noisy and doing nothing to fan the flames of my internal rage.

I stroll a bit further along the promenade to _our spot_ and I'm upset to see it occupied. I decide instead to take cover at the coffee shop and make the most of Steve's unlimited free coffee for staff policy. Might even swindle myself an ice cream when he's not looking.

I set up shop on one of the tables outside, best of both worlds so I can watch the world go by whilst fooling myself that I'm actually revising.

"Mind if you join you?"

The smooth tones of running man make the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. That hasn't happened for awhile.

"Go for it" I say more casually than intended but he sits anyway with his coffee and pushes a brownie towards me.

"As a thank you for all the cakes you've shouted me"

I smile because, well that's just really bleedin' sweet of him.

"Thanks. You didn't have too. It's our policy to provide chocolate to the injured" he laughs because he knows as well as I do that I'm full of shit.

I hope Evil Steve can't hear me boasting about giving away his profits but most of the cakes end up either in his gut or I take them home if we don't sell them.

I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks already as he looks at me with intense, dark eyes.

"So Molly. What brings you here when it's very clearly your day off?"

I wondered if he's referring to the shorter than short denim almost hot pants I'm wearing. He's probably thinks I'm some kind of trollop now.

"Erm... well I just wanted somewhere to sit and study. Endless coffee helps"

He looks over my books and I realise I've made him feel awkward.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise. I'll leave you be"

My heart drops a little and before I know it I'm doing the unthinkable and I've reached out and actually touched him, on the arm. I've actually made physical contact with running man.

"It's okay, stay. It's so busy I'll doubt you'll get another table anyway"

He's smiling at me and I feel like I'm 15 again until I remember that I'm betraying Elvis by enjoying looking at someone else and my heart sinks even further.

He's in full on conversation with me now and it too late to back track on the invitation so I need to think of a way to get out of here.

I'm nodding along and saying yes and no and making sounds in all the right places until I realise he's clocked onto the fact I've not listened to a single thing he's been saying and he looks absolutely wounded.

"So _Charles,_ what brings you to Seabrook?"

He smirks at the way I say his name because I still find it hilarious and he knows it.

"I'm recuperating"

Interesting "Oh. From what?"

"Would be easier to tell you what I'm _not_ recuperating from to be honest. And I wouldn't want to bore you"

There's a sadness about him now and it makes me want to hug him but that would be weird considering we're strangers and the only person I should want to cuddle is Elvis.

"It wouldn't bore me. Trust me, I'm queen of a lost cause me, your sitting with the biggest lost cause of all"

He lets out a low chuckle and I can see there's a lot going on in that handsome head of his.

"Maybe one day we'll share our troubles " I smile because it's awkward again.

"Maybe Molly but for now I'll let you get back to your studies. Good luck"

He necks the last of his coffee and he's off and I can't help but worry that I've fucked up something. I have no idea what it is, but it's something.

And he doesn't come back. For days on end there's no running man and I've gone a most definitely fucked it up.

I can't help but look for him wherever I go. Even if it's just to the supermarket or to the post office when I'm sending nan some bloody fudge that she hounds me for. Just when I think all hope is lost there is the unmistakable curly, dark mop of running man.

I can't help but smile when he turns towards me as I stand awkwardly with my arms full of shopping. Should have got that basket they offered because now I look stupid and awkward but equally happy that I have juggling to occupy my hands.

"Would you like some help?" He offers with a smile and reaches out for the most offending items and loads them into his basket, nicely dodging the bloody tampons I must add. Good move running man, you've saved us both the embarrassment.

"Thanks. Should have got a basket" I always was one for stating the obvious.

He's looking awkwardly at his feet, like he might want the ground to swallow him up and my mouth does that thing where it flaps before my brain engages.

"Haven't seen you for a few days. I missed you" probably best to stop now but no "Me and oestrogen gang"

He snorts a laugh and I don't know if it's because he genuinely thinks it was funny or that I'm a raging idiot. Probably the latter.

"I've been nursing this leg but I'll make sure I pop by tomorrow. As you've missed me"

He's biting his lip and I'm struggling to contain the butterflies and we seem to be having a conversation via our eyeballs and oh my god he is beautiful.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Cakes on me"

The moment is ruined when he attempts to pile my shopping back into my arms before giving up and surrendering his own basket. Smooth Molly. Very smooth.

I smile all the way home because it's nice to feel something other than grief for a change, until I open my bedroom door and I'm met by the framed, smiling face of Elvis and my heart breaks into a million pieces all over again.

-OG-

 **And so they've met :)**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapters. I'll leave you with this chapter until all the wedding fever has died down. Hope you enjoy, do let me know x**


	4. Chapter 4

Charles

I can feel the beads of sweat against my sticky skin as I listen to the sound of my own screaming echoing in my ears. Pain shoots through my leg as if those barbed speers still pierce through my skin and bone, causing a sensation that burns so vividly it keeps me paralysed in my sleep. I can almost feel Ruby's hands doing everything they can to stem the bleeding.

The pain radiates in a way that it moves downwards to my other war wounds and Ruby's face morphs into Badrai's and he's holding his gun to my head waiting for me to bleed out. I cry out but no one comes, the tone of my crying changes with my dream and I'm not seeing Badrai anymore. I see Elvis being launched from that building. I see his charred skin and blood shot, lifeless eyes and the blood trickling from his ear.

I wake at last to an empty cottage. Sweating and gasping for air and my leg hurts as if I really just have been through it all again for real. I have to walk to make sure I'm really okay because I don't know what's real and what's not after dreams like that.

I enjoy the pain that shoots through me as my feet pound the pavement and then the sand and I run so far that I've almost run the entire length of the beach before I realise that I'm actually in fucking agony.

I take a slow stroll back and the cold sea breeze whips at my skin. The morning sun isn't yet warm enough. Shorts were a bad call.

I'm pleased when I spot her. Her glossy black locks blow around her shoulders in the breeze and she's beautiful but you can tell she doesn't realise that. It's quite refreshing.

There is something about this bench because more often than not she's there when I pass. Usually deep in thought and pensive looking, it means something to her. I wonder what?

I didn't make it to the coffee shop _that_ day. Grief and anger and stress consumed me and I found myself stuck in that hole again. Not even the thought of seeing her face could pull me through. She'd never know it but she's done so much for me since I got here. I could barely walk when I arrived, found myself relying heavily on various walking aids and lacked stamina. But I started walking to that shop everyday after I saw her for the first time. I know that sounds creepy but she was just so beautiful and I was drawn to her.

And so I got stronger and fitter and ditched the crutches because I wanted her to see me as me. Not what I had become. Walking turned into running and apart from chronic fucking pain I'm nearly there. Because of her.

I'm not sure if it's her or me or both who is awkward but she's clocked me. She lifts her hand and gives me a shy wave and an even shyer smile and it actually appears she may be happy to see me.

"And I thought I was the only one silly enough to be out at this time" she smirks.

I park myself heavily on the bench next to her, ignoring the negative effect it seems to have. After all she engaged into conversation with me first.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd get my run over with early"

Her eyes fall to my heavily scarred leg, exposed by my shorts

"Jeez, no wonder your always limping. There was me thinking it was a sprained ankle or something. Looks like you need to give the running a rest mate "

"If only it we're as simply as a sprain" I laugh

"And you? Why are you out so early?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "Couldn't sleep either, came here to think"

"And here's me interrupting you again. I'll leave you to it"

"No. Stay, it's okay"

I smile because she beautiful and this game of cat and mouse we've inadvertently got ourselves into is interesting to say the least. I don't know what it means or why we're doing it, but I enjoy it regardless.

"Let's get a coffee, it's chapping out 'ere"

She doesn't stop to check if I'm following her but I am. I'd follow her anywhere.

-OG-

Molly

It's just a coffee! A coffee between two strangers, well maybe not strangers but certainly not friends. One of which is strangely drawn to the other and most definitely ignoring Evil Steve's warning not to mix business with pleasure with one of his best customers.

I wish I'd made a bit more effort with my appearance but I really didn't think I'd bump into Charles at the arse crack of dawn and now here we are having a coffee and he's got that post work out glow that Jackie always bangs on about and his hair looks all perfect although there is one stray curl hanging on his forehead and all I want to do it stroke it out of the way and run my fingers through his remarkably good hair. His eyes are so dark and intense when he looks at me and I really am regretting looking like a spud because I haven't even got mascara on.

Whatever it is he's training for is paying off because he's much leaner than when we first met. He wasn't fat by any means, just a bit softer than he is now and to be honest he's so damn good looking he carries of soft or toned perfectly well. The sight of his heavily scarred leg makes me want to look after him. It reminds me of one of Elvis' mates who'd been shot in the lower leg shot and the bones had been sticking out. He showed me all the gory pics of said leg after his many visits to see his mate. I'd never seen him react that way to one of his fellow soldiers being injured but it really affected him, he even cried a little when he got _the_ phone call. It was then I saw a different side to Elvis and I fell in love more deeply with the cocky bastard who soon stopped crying and texted his unconscious mate "School boy error" to wake up to after life saving surgery. That side of Elvis that loved and cared for his mates was special to me too. Whoever that bloke was had been special to Elvis and at the time I thought, if he was that special to Elvis then he would be special to me too, but we never got the chance to meet.

Conversation seems to flow much easier this time. Probably aided by the fact we are both running on pure caffeine now. It's almost kinda feels like a date which it isn't because, well I love Elvis and it would feel like cheating and I'm being previous because someone like him would never date someone like me. I actually asked the limpy, running sod for a coffee because I wanted to make sure he was okay and I couldn't do that with my teeth chattering in the freezing cold.

"So now that we are approximately 95% coffee Molly, What are you plans for the rest of the day?"

"I have a few errands to run and then I'm working the late shift and closing up. Absolute Friday night goals. What about you?"

I'm kicking myself because I feel like he's taken that as some kind of hint and now I'm shitting myself that I sound like some sad old spinster desperate to be taken out on a Friday night.

"Well this leg doesn't seem to want to do much today so I think it will be a quiet one for me... if you like... I could meet you from work? Maybe take you for a drink? Or if you didn't want too then at least make sure you got home safely"

He's cringing after fumbling over his words. It was cute.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting myself home, I've been doing it long enough" and of course my lips flapped before my brain engaged.

He opens his mouth an closes it again, either he doesn't know how to respond or he's deciding wether or not he wants to tell me to fuck right off.

"I was only messing" I'm trying to save myself now. Speak first think later and all that "A drink sounds good... I'd like that"

His face has lit up like he's won the lottery and again I feel a bit previous here but I think this drink was offered in the romantic sense.

"Just as mates though yeah? New mates in a town full of.. well I'll let you answer that one"

"Mates? Right of course... a friendly drink it is then. Lovely" he tries his best to hide the fact that he is disappointed but I can see it in those expressive brown eyes of his.

I'm not even sure why I'm keeping him at arms length or what is even really going on here. I can't explain it. There was never a moment or a ping of fairy dust or bloody anything that could pin point to me when whatever this was had begun between us. We seem to be like magnets, attracting each other wherever we may be. He seems equally taken with me as I am with him and both of us have been this way since the very beginning yet it's only today either of us has made an effort to actually arrange to do something that wasn't accidental. Why?

Why are we drawn to each other but equally hesitant? Why does it feel right but also forbidden?

I know I have to move on eventually, Elvis would want me too. But why does this feel so right and so wrong all at the same time.

-OG-

My hands are sweaty, so much so that I've got my own sweat rag to keep wiping them on and I keep washing them like I've got OCD which has got me a few questioning looks from the last of the customers I'm desperately hoping will sling their hooks soon.

Don't they know I've got a non-date to go on?

He's arrived 10 minutes before closing and he looks... well he looks like I want to eat him in his crisp blue shirt and jeans and he's had a haircut since this morning. I'd never really REALLY fancied a bloke until I met Elvis. His floppy hair and tanned skin and cheeky shit persona had driven me wild in those early days. In fact it never really stopped driving me wild. Charles is equally attractive in a different way. He's handsome (so bloody handsome) with a Chiselled jaw, puppy dog eyes and hands I've found myself imagining all over my body numerous times. There's something about the way he smiles that sends shivers through me.

"I won't be long" I mouth across the shop and he smiles and lights up the whole place. If me stacking the chairs ready for the cleaner don't give these lot the hint it's time to sod off then nothing will.

"You look beautiful" he says and I'm finally ready to led the way out of here "You don't look to shabby yourself" his eyes are so intense that it makes me weak at the knees and I'm tempted to sack off the drink and take him home. I really want to take him home.

"Let's get bladdered" my mouth is spewing again.

Luckily he sees the funny side and throws his head back to laugh and I can't help but feel like I've heard that laugh before.

-OG-

 **A/N: Please excuse any typos ect still typing away on this iPhone with extremely tired eyes.**

 **So they're off on a date 3 (even if Molly doesn't want to admit it)**


	5. Chapter 5

Molly

He's been the perfect gent. I haven't felt this way in so long it's frightening to think that someone else can make me feel as good as Elvis did. Our non date seems to have turned into a real first date because he even bought me flowers on the way here.

"I'm not the hearts and flowers kind of girl" I declared, once again Molly the gobshite escapes from her box.

"You just haven't met the right guy then" he replied with a sweet smile and those words sting but it's not his fault that the right guy got blown off a roof in Afghan.

My head is doing battle with my heart one telling the other I really don't wanna be here and the other fighting that I do.

Jackie keeps telling me to live my life and I know she's right. But what if wherever that big Italian dickhead is, that big Italian dickhead who I loved so bloody much, well what if I'm making him unhappy? I push away those thoughts when I notice his brow furrowed as he looks while I'm off with the Elvis shapes fairies. It's not fair to him.

He's brought me to the fanciest place he could find even though I absolutely do not like dinner for a first non date but once I realised he was hungry and probably hadn't felt like cooking due to his leg I agreed that we could get something to eat. Just so I knew he had. See there's that urge to look after him again.

"Fish and chips will do me"

And he laughs "Oh no way Dawesy. If I'm taking you out it's going to be special"

"Do you wine and dine all your mates then?"

I've wounded him and this time he lets me know it when he holds his chest as if I've shot him in the heart and mock pouts with those puppy dog eyes.

"Only the one friend"

And there's that smile again that I can't resist and I feel my cheeks aching from smiling back at him.

-OG-

Charles

This is the first "date" I've been on since before I was married and she's doing everything she can to convince me (or herself) that it is the complete opposite even though we're both dressed up to the nines and nervous beyond belief.

One thing I have learnt to appreciate about Molly already is that she has little need for extravagant things. Not that I wouldn't give them to her, I would give her the world but she doesn't need them. Her jaw nearly hit the floor at the price of a glass of champagne but I had to right the fact she had never tried it. She was happy with her vodka and coke and that itself speaks volumes when she's in comparison to Rebecca who would have needed a bottle or 2 just to be in my company towards the end of our relationship.

She insists on buying a round as much as I never dreamed of letting her put her hand in her pocket but it seemed important to her. Like she felt she had something to prove so I oblige. One round is all she would be allowed to buy and she treated herself to another glass of champagne and for the first time since I've know her she seems carefree and dare I say it.. she seems happy. I hope I'm the reason.

We make the fatal mistake of going for the bottle next, equal bad influences on each other and I realise I have not laughed this much in years.

She really is beautiful. I love the way she tucks and untucks hair behind her ear when she's feeling a little shy and I've made her blush. And those eyes... those eyes have a story to tell but she's not quite ready yet.

"Are you okay?" I suspect she may have had a little too much to drink and encourage her to sip some water but she dismisses me knocking back another.

"I need to get some air" she announces and makes an unsteady journey towards the exit.

"Charles..." she calls out and does the unthinkable and vomits.

"Oh my god. Oh my god" She's horrified and I'm also horrified but on her behalf because I can only imagine how mortified she is.

She attempts to flee but I can't let her go, not like this.

"Molly it's okay" I pull her into me. Holding her feels amazing. "You've managed to completely miss your shoes so I think you're okay. Can't say the same for my shirt though" she gives me a warm smile and a giggle through her mortification and I hope I've done enough to let her know that this doesn't change a thing. I'm still mad about her.

"I can take you home if you feel unwell. But don't go because you're embarrassed please. Trust me I've seen far worse in my line of work"

"I'm going to freshen up and I'd like to stay... that's if you still want me too?"

She looks up at me through her long lashes, coy and beautiful "There's nowhere I'd rather be" there is that beaming smile again as she excuses herself giving me a cheeky glance over her shoulder as she goes.

I take the opportunity to freshen up also, glad to find she hasn't puked on me after all and I find I can't wait to be back in her company because I've missed her in the few moments we've been apart.

She's waiting for me and I'm glad to see she's taken the sensible option and is sipping water this time.

"I really would love it, if you'd let take you out again and for it to be an actual date. I like you, Molly. I like you a lot"

The dreadful noise of her chair scraping the floor as she fled rings through my ears and she's gone like the wind before I even get the chance to register what's happening.

"Well don't just stand there" the waitress known only as Jackie commands "go after her"

I do just that but she's half way up the road and this fucking leg has picked the worst time to fail me.

-OG-

Molly

I'm half way up the high street like a bat out of hell and I make the mistake of turning to see if he'd actually followed and he has.

He's limping and hopping desperately trying to get the weight off that leg and it seems that running after me has done him some kind of injury. I want to just keep going and get away from him but I'm not that horrible so I have to turn back and help him, don't I?

"What's wrong with your leg?" I half bark half sound like I'm accusing him of something but I'm puffed out from running the short distance between me and him. I put my arm through his so he can steady himself whilst he assesses the damage.

"Injured it at work awhile ago. Twice actually. Quite badly both times"

"What are you a footballer or something?"

"No" he laughs "Most definitely nothing as fancy as that I'm afraid" it's obvious he's gonna need some help to get home "come on lead the way hop a long. Let's get you home"

I feel stupid and guilty because now he really can't bloody walk and it's all my fault. Molly Dawes, queen of fucking everything up.

"You better not be faking it"

He lets out a half laugh, half agonised cry and I realise I ain't gonna be able to get him back to his.

"I can assure you I'm not faking it. Wouldn't fake it either it's not my style"

"Look my place isn't far. Why don't we take you there so you can rest it and see how you are?"

He nods and takes the support I offer although it's now much coz he's a bleedin' giant but my whole body is screaming for me to hold him and make this better.

He's almost can't move now we're back at mine and I've gone and bloody broken running man. Oestrogen corner is gonna lynch me on Monday when they don't get their fix of him.

"My room is the last on the right. It's not much but it's home" he's panting like a puffer fish and I'm quite worried because my medical skills are limited to the first aid kit and I think we're way beyond a couple of paracetamol and a bandage here.

He stops in the doorway of my bedroom and he's grey. Actual same shade as my duvet cover.. looks like he's seen a ghost and gonna pass out. Fantastic.

"Charles, are you okay?"

"Erm, yeah I'm okay... sorry. Just need to take the weight off. I'm so sorry about this. Awkward timing but just my luck"

"Here sit down" I help him onto the bed because it's obvious he feels to shy to sit without invitation in my personal space but taking him to the shared living room would get me into conversations I'm not ready to have.

"Have you got any painkillers on you? Can I do anything?" I've got my concerned voice on now so I must be worried about him.

"No thank you. I'll be okay in a minute. It does this sometimes. Thank you for this and again, I'm sorry"

"No I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I ran out on you like that. I feel like a bleedin' prannet now"

He laughs even though he's still grey and sweating and obviously in pain and it hurts my heart a little bit.

"I'm sorry for pushing it.. I just really like you. I've never met anyone like you before, I'm drawn to you and I want to get to know you better I guess but if friendship is all you want then I'll take it"

I help him get more comfortable and sit on the side of the bed next to him and my hand accidentally brushes a curl off his forehead. There's something going on inside me. All these weeks of longing for him and the feeling like I want to be near him have brought us here to this moment and I was just scared back in the restaurant. Scared of how intense my feelings are for him. I was scared of what it meant but now I know. It means _I am_ ready to move on and be happy. Elvis would want me too.

I rest my hand on his leg and my lips make the short journey to his. I hesitate only for a second, brushing mine across his and I feel his body respond. He wants this as much as I do.

It's tender and it feels amazing so I deepen it, searching for his tongue and his hand is gently holding my face now. Everything feels perfect.

I stop myself there before I go further. I really want to go further but I want this to be more than a one night thing. I want him in my life.

-OG-

Charles

"Think that needs more than a couple of paracetamol if I'm honest"

She pokes and prods at the puckered, angry red scars like she's never seen anything like it but the pain has subsided into sheer blind panic as I try to work out what the fuck to do next.

I felt the colour drain out of me when I saw his face. Elvis. Fucking Elvis. Causing me maximum agro in life and now in death too. Of course it was her. That's why we'd been drawn to each other. She's everything he's always needed in a woman and everything he'd always overlooked for women like Georgie Lane who had momentarily stolen his heart but when it came down to it he didn't love her enough to give up the army like she'd wanted him too.

And now here was Molly. The one who had changed his world. The one who had pulled the big fish into the small pond of Seabrook because he'd have followed her anywhere just like I was now doing.

Am I betraying him? I'm certainly betraying her trust right now by not coming clean but she has never once mentioned anything that would suggest she was his girl. Of all the women in the Seabrook, I've fallen in love with his girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter x**

-OG-

I still hear the echo of his laugh sometimes. It was one of them filthy laughs that even when I wanted to punch his face in, I couldn't help but give in to it and we'd both be laughing like lunatics until our stomachs hurt. I don't think he'd be laughing now, wherever he is.

Charles' eyes look at me with the same warmth as Elvis' did. Sometimes I even try to trick my mind into believing they are his. Other times I'm happy, actually more than happy that they belong to Charles. That was until he picked his arse up off my bed and fucked off home without so much as a 'nice knowing ya'

I don't know what I did but I haven't heard from him since and he hasn't been running or in for a coffee. It's been 2 weeks 4 days 8 hours and 43 minutes.

Evil Steve keeps asking after him and snarling because of course I fucked up and lost him a loyal customer. Could hardly tell him I sent him packing through failure to handle my booze.

His phone goes straight to voicemail an all. Wanker.

"What am I doing wrong?" Elvis' smiling face starer back at me and he's definitely the wrong person to be asking but I need to know, not that I'm gonna get what I'm looking for from him but better than talking to the wall I s'pose.

"Fuck him. His loss anyway Mol, you looked smokin' that night" Jackie always knew the right thing to say but this time it had little effect on me. My confidence has been shattered.

"I was bleedin' sick... in front of him" I'm still cringing. Obviously all of his bullshit about not being embarrassed was just that... bullshit. He was probably judging me the entire time, just didn't have the balls tell me.

"Well there is that but there's plenty more hotties where he came from trust me Mol. We'll find you one tonight. You don't need a stuck up tosser like him"

But he wasn't like that. He wasn't judgemental or arsey and he never made me feel like he was looking down his nose at me. He made me happy.

I'm holding out with the slimmest of hopes that's it's something to do with that bloody leg. Maybe an ailment that has since travelled to his thumbs and is prevent phone use. I'm hoping and praying it's that. Not that I wish pain on him but it's better than the alternative that he really is just ghosting me.

I'm getting really brave now and I've even put together a box of his favourite cakes and I've sniffed out his address from the client reward card system (probably all kinds of illegal but needs must and all that) and I'm making my way to his house. I knew he lived in the posh end of town but this was something else. Elvis had always promised that one day we would live here.

He has a great view from here, the sea and the pier and the bustle of the town. It seems a shame to experience all those sunrises and sunsets alone.

My heart skips a beat when a car pulls up and yes it's him and yes he's crippled and clinging to crutches so my gut was right he has just been unwell and it's all gonna be fine. I walk as fast as my legs can carry me because I've missed him and I'm gonna tell him just how much when I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him for dear life.

And then I see her. All perky tits and a perfect arse in sprayed on jeans and perfect blonde hair with icy blue eyes and an expensive handbag like she's something out of Real Housewives. I hate her!

A little boy joins them now. _His_ little boy. His double with the same curly hair and dark eyes and none of them have even registered my existence so I try to make a quick get away with my heart well and truly smashed into a thousand fucking bits because he lied to me.

"Molly?" I always did like the way my name sounded on his lips.

"Charles?" I turn to face him and I'm surprised to see he's closed the gap quickly for someone who can't walk.

"What are you doing here?"

He doesn't look angry or annoyed or even like he's been caught out. He looks like he's pleased to see me as I am him, even though I very clearly shouldn't be here.

"I just came.. well I hadn't seen you... you haven't called..." I'm fumbling over my words willing myself not to cry but this is what you'd call a fucking disaster.

"I missed you" I whisper. Simple, honest truth.

I watch his face, still soft and handsome as ever but it's pained too and he's about to tell me something before Icy fucking knickers sticks her nose in.

"Did you really UberEats coffee? Are you that much of an addict?" Rebecca snatches the coffee and bag of cakes from my hands and makes towards the house. His house? Their house? I hope she chokes on my eclair or at least sticks it where the sun don't shine.

"I'd better go"

The little boy joins him and protectively wraps his arms around Charles' good leg and it is truly heartwarming. I'm glad he hasn't been alone. That's the only positive I can take from this.

"Molly listen..."

I hold up my hand because I don't really have the right to be as hurt as I am. He stopped contacting me. Stopped coming into the shop and I should have taken the hint. I've done this to myself.

I almost fling myself into Jackie's arms after my walk of shame back home and I'm at risk of being _that_ friend who snivels and ruins her mates birthday. I can't even tell her why I'm crying for risk of her nutting me for 'going begging' as she put it when I suggested it first.

"Come here ya little twat" she pulls me into her arms and I never realised how much a needed a hug until she gave me one.

"Get ya dancing shoes on babe, we're getting hammered"

It's the last thing I feel like doing but I'm doing it anyway and before I know if we're in the back of a cab pulling up to the scene of the puking crime and I'm cringing. Really cringing.

"Stop it!" She demands "We'll get a few cheeky free drinks off my boss then we'll piss of somewhere else. You're getting laid tonight if it kills me"

The thing is, I can tell by her face she's bloody serious and after a couple of sambucas I finally let loose.

I always know when I'm pissed coz I'm either throwing up apparently or I actually dance (terribly) like no ones watching only this time someone is watching.

He makes his way across the dance floor and slips a piece of paper into my palm and leaves with a wink.

"Bones 079..."

Bones? What's a stupid bleedin' name.

-OG-

The weeks have dripped by slowly and painfully and I'm still all kinds of wounded by Charles James.

I never knew him long. Don't even know how old he is but he affected me in a way that only Elvis had before him.

I've never been the type to mope but here I am again. Two men in a row and this one had never even been mine. It had never really been anything so what am I doing? He owed me nothing.

I pull my legs into my chest because frankly it's bloody freezing and I must look like the lunatic that I feel like sitting here on our bench watching the waves smash against the jetty, as always symbolic of the way I feel inside. The sea gets me. Maybe it's Elvis' influence over the waters that had been his final resting place.

"Penny for them?"

The sound of his voice makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end but I can't bring myself to look his way. Not because I'm mad, but because I won't want to stop looking at him... ever.

"Not much going on in this nut of mine trust me"

He lets out a small laugh "I find that hard to believe Dawesey"

The use of the nickname only ever given to me by Elvis makes me smile and thaws me slightly towards him.

"How's the leg?"

He shuffles a little closer to me, once again drawn together like magnets.

"It's been better... it's been worse too so not all bad"

"Is it because of that night? When I bolted?" That question had played heavily on my mind since I saw him after all those weeks. Was it the reason he dropped me like a sack of shit?

"Not at all. It was a scheduled thing, nothing for you to feel responsible for. But thank you for your concern"

I don't ask any further because it's not my business and I go back to watching the waves get the better of a couple of stupid seagulls.

"She's my ex wife Molly. And Sam is my son. I'm sorry I didn't mention it sooner but you have to believe we are separated. I was interested.. am still interested in getting to know you if you'll let me"

He dares to run his finger across my knuckles and I don't stop him because I've ached for this.

"You really hurt me"

"I know and I'm sorry"

-OG-

Charles

This is the time to do it. The time to face up to it and tell her. But I can't. I don't want to lose her.

I had walked away all those weeks ago thinking it was the right thing but it wasn't. Not for me and the day she came to my home with those bloody coffees I knew it wasn't for her either. Looking at her now I stand by it. I wish there was a way to never mention the elephant in the room. To never let my dead best friend come between us but there was no way around it. She would find out eventually and then what?

How do I tell her I loved him too? How do I tell her that I was so fucked up about him dying that I couldn't even attend his funeral? And how do I deliver the final blow that I was with him when he died and it was my fault? I'd never see her again. Worst of all I'd break her heart.

"Could you ever forgive me?" I hold out my hand for her to take and to be honest I've made myself a little vulnerable here. If she walks away now then I know that is that. If she doesn't I know what I've got to do... I just can't do it today.

She places her tiny hand in mine and I can't help but bring it to my lips and shower it with kisses.

"One condition" she says without even looking at me but I can tell she's smiling.

"Anything"

"We stop being weird and put a label on whatever this is. And you never fuck off and not talk to me ever again"

Can't say fairer than that. "Well that's two.. but you have my word"

She gives me a smile that could light up a thousand rooms and with that I'm totally and irrevocably in love with Molly Dawes.


	7. Chapter 7

**What do you do when you haven't**

 **slept for 2 nights? You write of course!**

 **Thank you all so so much for the support x**

-OG-

I hold my hand out to him as he had just done to me. The urge to take care of him once again taking over and a cold, windy beach was not the place for him post surgery even if it had been a few weeks.

"Where are we going?" He smiles and I decide here and now that I'm never going to let him go again.

"Let's get you home"

It was obvious the ex wife hadn't stayed long by the state of the place. It's like he had tried to tidy up them abandoned half way through, take away boxes and coffee cups littering the counter tops.

He stops me as I'm about to get to work and his hand is warm against my cheek and it feels perfect. He tilts my head upwards and he's such a big tall bastard that I have to tip toe to help him out a bit. I wrap my arms around his torso and the warmth that fills me is amazing. I already know that I love him. I think I have from the start.

The days pass by in a blur of pure bliss. He's not up to much and still needs a lot of help so I've invited myself to stay only leaving to work my shifts and collect clean clothes from home.

The guilt of betraying Elvis is still there, but it's easing. I still miss him every single day and I always will. I'll always love him but I have to start putting myself first. I have to start living again.

We barely leave the sofa in days now as the Christmas holidays are upon us and I had the foresight to book time off in the name of 'study'.

The only thing I've had time to study is his beautiful face and his lips which I've can't bare to not be kissing at every opportunity and it seems he feels the same.

"So... you asked me to label this.. or us. But what would you label it?"

I feel my cheeks flush and turn warm as he works through his rehab on the floor in front of me still managing to look hot as hell whilst wincing in pain and sweating. Wouldn't ever like to put me looking that good after surgery and physio to the test but he pulls it right out of the bag.

"Well.. I seem to be a little bit in love with you"

He gives me a wicked smile and it lights up his eyes which have been a little sad lately and it makes my heart skip a beat.

"Pull me up" He commands before sitting on the edge of the sofa next to me, taking my face in his soft hands "I seem to be _a lot_ in love with you Miss Dawes. I'd very much like for you to be my girlfriend"

It all feels very juvenile but it's progress. Massive, fluffy progress that has me smiling from ear to ear.

Again days seem to pass, like that awkward week between Christmas and New Year when you've got no idea what bleedin' day it is and we haven't even had Christmas yet but I'm happy to just be.

"So tell me Molly. What's next for you? When you've finished studying and you move on from the coffee shop... what's the dream?"

We lay staring at the ceiling. I'd love to say after love making but he still can't yet so we have to make do with _other things._

 _"_ Promise you won't laugh?"

"Why would I laugh? You can do anything you put your mind too.."

I smile to myself because he makes me feel good about myself but it dawns on me we've never really talk about what he does.

"I want to be a teacher. And I always wanted to go abroad to Afghanistan or somewhere like that and teach the kids. Improve their lives in some way if I can"

He pulls me closer to him, kissing my head.

"Then a teacher you shall be Dawes. Although I wouldn't recommend Afghanistan"

I turn to face him, leaning on my arm so I can see his handsome face better.

"How do you know about Afghanistan? And what is it that you actually do?"

I feel a tightening in my chest because I feel like I know what he's about to say.

"I'm a Captain in the army. I was injured in Afghanistan"

He's a white as a sheet now and I don't know if it's because we've spoke of his injury or what but the air is being sucked from my lungs. I can't breathe.

"You're a soldier and you never thought to tell me? Never thought to warn me what I was letting myself in for? I can't do this again"

I pull on my clothes so quickly that it barely even registers I've put his shirt on inside out.

It's deja vu again as he limps behind me.

"Molly please. Hear me out... I can't chase you"

"Nothing to hear. You're a soldier, I'm not interested in losing another person I love. You've already been injured. Someone has already hurt you, you've nearly died"

He's wraps his arms around me, pulling me into his chest and my arms automatically move and tighten around his torso.

"I was engaged. He was a Captain too, Special Forces and he died and fucking left me"

I'm sobbing now. Loud, ugly sobs mostly likely accompanied by my ugly cry face so I bury my face into his chest where I can hear his heart beating and it reminds me how much I've fallen for him.

"Don't run from me" he whispers into my hair, tightening his grip on me. "Please do not run. Stay and talk. Stay and resolve. Stay and fucking love me"

I bring my hand up to his cheek and I want to do all of those things. But I can't.

-OG-

Charles

If I was half the man I used to be, I'd do it right now Whilst I cling to what's left of our now fragile relationship. If it had been Rebecca I'd wouldn't have hesitated, anything I could use as ammo to hurt her, I did.

Things are different with Molly. I'm afraid to lose her. Afraid of living life without her and I know Elvis will be the deal breaker here. Fucking Elvis.

"I never told you because currently I'm not a soldier am I? I'm on long term sick and I don't even know if I'll ever be fully fit to even return to active duty"

"Don't wanna hear it" she marches through the house with purpose now and that purpose is to leave me.

"Molly don't do this, I'm begging you"

She doesn't listen. She also holds all the power here, I don't have any cards to play.

"I can't be with a soldier. I can't do this Charles"

I pull her into me once more, again her body responds "Do you love me?"

"You know I do. That's why I can't handle another person I love dying and leaving me because life was fucking shit without him. And then I met you and I thought I had another chance to be happy"

There is genuine fear in her eyes. This isn't the tantrum of a petulant child, it's self-preservation. She's protecting herself from me.

I press my forehead to hers and we're still. Her breathing calming with every passing second.

"Do you know what bothers me most about him? What really makes the pit of my stomach ache? The fact that I wasn't there... What if he called for me when he was dying? I don't even know. But if he did I wasn't there"

I could answer that for her. I could ease that particular pain. He didn't call for her because he was dead before he hit the ground.

I shut my eyes to try to blank out the sight of him and the smell of his burning flesh but they're imbedded within me. Far worse than almost dying myself in Afghan or Belize. My own sufferings much less painful than watching his or the look on her face right now because of him.

I hear her voice but I can't make out the words she's trying to say and I'm losing myself.

-OG-

Molly

We've sat like this for hours. Me holding him, rocking him in my arms like a baby. A traumatised baby who'd hid it so fucking well from me I never even dreamt he'd been through what he had.

Not one but two life changing, near death experiences. It explains so much that I didn't even know I needed explaining but it doesn't solve the problem. He is still a soldier. I'm weeping for the times that I nearly lost him and I didn't even know him yet. I hate the army even more.

"The girl who saved you? Are you still in contact?"

He nods his head "Well Ruby is actually a he. And yes I am, although only in a professional capacity. He's still the medic of my section. He will be under my command when I go back but I will always be eternally grateful to him"

 _When_ he goes back.

"I can't be with you Charles. I can't put myself through it again"

He nods "I understand, I promise I do. But I can't let you go. I love you too much"

I clasp his hand in mine. Waiting for him to offer a solution but it doesn't come. Where do we go from here? I don't know.

"If there's any other skeletons in your closet you'd best get 'em said now"

He swallows hard and I'm half regretting asking but I don't s'pose it could her much worse.

"Elvis..."

I nod. Because, well Elvis. My Elvis.

I'm still holding him and he shaking like a leaf, it pains me to see him this way, so fragile and vulnerable.

"Spit it out.."

It dawns on me, I've never once told Charles his name. Never spoken of him to Charles until today. How does he know his name?"

"Charles?"

He adjusts to face me and he's terrified once again like he had been in the midst of his panic attack.

"I knew Elvis"

My head is spinning "Army is a small world though ain't it? Would have been impossible to forget Elvis once you met him"

He smiles to himself "That's very true but it was more than just a chance meeting. He was my best friend"

All of the pieces finally fit together. How did I not realise until now? His face fit to all the stories and phone calls and I could see them together. Different but the same at heart.

"You're Charlie"

Well I wasn't expecting that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for the reviews & support and a very happy new year x**

-OG-

I understand it all now. The instant attraction for reasons apart from the obvious (his face) the constant pull to one another. We had loved the same soul. He may not have loved Elvis in the way that I did but none the less, he loved him and that wasn't always an easy thing to do. It was his soul that had brought us together, left an imprint of each of our hearts. How else would you explain it? Why is he here and why my coffee shop? I never believed in much before but I certainly believe in divine intervention now.

I shouldn't have ignored him like I have, he doesn't deserve it and I'm not entirely sure he can handle it either but it's a lot to take in. Not just the fact that he was Elvis' best mate but that fact he kept it from me.

I should have known he was a soldier. He's got Rupert written all over him. And the leg injuries. He was _that_ friend. He is Charlie. The one who had actually made Elvis seem a little more human. Elvis cared about him in a way I'd never seen him care for anyone and now I do too. I can't help wonder what would have happened if I'd met him when Elvis was still alive.. it scares me.

I picked my arse up off of that floor and I legged it. Always do don't I? When the going gets tough Molly gets going.

I've mostly been three sheets to wind on cheap plonk and/or crying. I thought I'd cried enough for one life time.

I just don't understand it. Did he come here seeking me out like some kind of stalker? Was this really all by chance like he says?

I pull on Elvis coat which drowns me but I don't care and I cry again because it don't smell of him anymore, another comfort lost. I'd moved on from this stage of grief now I'm back firmly stuck, depressed and alone and the worst thing is I know Charles ain't much better off.

He's texts me almost every hour, begging and pleading until I can't take it anymore.

Elvis' best mate. The one who had been too distraught to even attend his funeral. How could I love him now? What would Elvis think of that?

I want to love him. I wanna hold him and stroke his face and massage that fucking leg and clean his place and be part of his life. I want a life with him.

Jackie's face said it all when I told her. Even she felt sick at the connection. Thinks he's a weirdo and said I'd be mental to have anything more to do with him but I believe him when he says it was lady luck.

We do the only thing we know how to do and hit the town in our best dresses up round our arses but my head and my heart ain't in it.

"Was wondering if I'd see you again.. you didn't call"

Bones. The guy with the stupid fucking name and a silly smirk that I currently feel like slapping off his face even though none of this is his fault.

"Probably because I ain't bleedin' interested"

I roll my eyed so far back into my melted head I'm almost looking out the other side of it and he's still bloody talking.

"Well your single aren't you?.."

"Yes.. yes she is" Jackie chimes in and I feel a little bit backed into a corner.

"Actually no. No I'm not fucking single and I'm not interest so if you like him so much Jackie then you bleedin' have him"

I'm out of there like a bat out of hell and into a cab. Why am I wasting my time? Wasting precious minutes, hours and days without him when he's all I want. He consumes my mind and my heart and my body aches without him.

The last time I made what feels like the long walk up to his place it went tits up and if I'm honest, I don't know if this is going to fair much better. But we have to talk and probably shouldn't be doing whilst I'm ratted but here I am.

He looks as distraught as he did when I walked out and all I want to do is wrap my arms around him.

He pulls the door open further and with a flick of his head I'm invited inside.

We stare at each other for a few seconds, unsure who should or who is brave enough to go first.

"I'm sorry Molly. It's was my fault Elvis died. You must miss him..." I pause, taking in this new information.

"More than I ever thought was possible"

He pulls me close to him and uses his thumbs to gently wipe away the tears that have escaped my eyes.

"I close my eyes and he's there. I open my eyes and I'm back to living this life without him. But I don't get what it means? It's like nothing will ever make sense again"

He closes his eyes and swallows hard as if he's about to choke on his pain "It will. And maybe one day you will love again"

These feelings of grief and love and betrayal are overwhelming and once again I bolt because it's the only thing I know how to do when my heart is in trouble. I'm half way down his path staggering, still pissed. This time he's refusing to let me go, this is becoming a bit of a dramatic habit now... me running and him limping after me.

He catches me by then wrist and even that is gentle because if I were him I'd want to grab hold of me and shake me.

We glare at each other and the way he stands favouring the good legs burns me. Time to stop fucking around and making him chase me. Never was one for that kind of game.

"I dream of him. And he's there.. alive. Holding me. Or at least that what they used to be like.. these dreams. They're different now. He's telling me to move on.. to be happy. To let him go"

He's holding his breath "I already do love again Charles. I love you and I know we've been brought together for a reason. I wanna make you happy, I wanna be happy with you"

He lifts me and spins me round like a rag doll and he's sobbing. Sad and happy tears all at the same time.

I kiss his face. Every single inch of it because I've missed it and I've missed him and time apart seems so pointless now. Life is so short.

"What you said about it being your fault... it wasn't. I need you to know that"

He shakes his head "I've carried that with me for so long Molly. The pain. The guilt. It is my fault, I trusted someone who betrayed us and it cost Elvis his life"

I bring my finger up to his lip to shush him because I've read and re-read every single bit of correspondence available to me since his death. None of them suggest that there was anyone else to blame except the bastard who planted and detonated the bomb and Elvis' own recklessness. His selfish belief that he was invincible.

"I'm so sorry Charles. I'm sorry you lost him too, and that you had to see him die. I'm sorry that you've ached and cried like I have but I'm not sorry that I met you"

I realise that the sick feeling in my stomach every time I think of him dying, it's not there this time. I'd always imagined him alone and crying out in pain but Charles was with him. Charles held him in my absence and now I hold Charles. Elvis had bonded us before we even met and I'm convinced he has played a hand in bringing us together because he couldn't be here to love us or take care of us himself. It's taken me awhile to see it. But I finally do.

-OG-

Charles

And now she knows absolutely everything. No more secrets, no more lies. I've been talking for hours and she just listens, the only sound that comes from here are little sobs every now and again. Sobs for Elvis, sobs for me and most importantly sobs for herself. Because she has been just as damaged in all this as me or Elvis. The partners of soldiers often carry just as many unseen scars as the soldier themselves. How can I put her through that again?

"I'm considering a medical discharge"

"Don't make promises you can't keep"

She looks as if she doesn't believe me. I barely believe myself if I'm honest so I won't promise anything. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it for now I just need to hold my girl.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this has taken so long... lost the mojo a little with all what's been going on. Not sure if it's back yet but managed to finish this off today. Hope you enjoy, please let me know x**

-OG-

 **Molly**

"Keep them closed, no peeking"

He's got a surprise for me apparently. I'm no good at all this, not used to it since Elvis went but he's been so lovely.

"Almost there"

He sits me down and takes off the blind fold "surprise" he looks pleased with himself and like he's shitting a brick all at the same time.

"Our bench" I'm confused for a minute and start looking round for what the surprise could be, and then I see it.

 _"In loving memory of Captain Elvis Harte._

 _He loved this place"_

For the first time in my life I think I'm speechless.

"I know this between us is all very unexpected and still a lot to take in. But I wanted you to know that I never plan to take his place, I couldn't. He was one of a kind. But I promise you I will love you and take care of you in a way which he would be proud of"

I can't stop the tears, I'm not sure I want too. He's just so perfect and more than I ever expected to find in a bloke after Elvis. Like he said, he was one of a kind. Big shoes to fill but Charles more than lives up to the job.

It's a small but big gesture all at the same time and helps to cement the feeling in my heart that he is the one who was meant to heal me. Also Elvis would have fucking loved it like the big headed lovable fuckmuppet he was because loved a fuss.

He's watching with a look of concern as I run my fingers across Elvis' name, still touched by the gesture and I realise I haven't given him anything to suggest how I might be feeling about it.

"Thank you"

I turn to face him and his eyes are so dark and intense it moves me. The look on his face, his body language.. everything about him is telling me I'm his world and he's mine too. For the first one in forever I'm happy.

"I love you _so_ much" but the words aren't enough. They say what I need them to say but the don't truly show him the depth of the love I feel for him.

I take his hand, wrapping my arms around his torso, burying my head against his chest and in this moment I could burst with love.

He's still looking at me with that intense but beautiful gaze and my body can't take it anymore. Every fibre of me needs to show him exactly what he means to me.

"Let's go home" I whisper and I bite my lip suggestively. If I can't find the words that match up to how I feel for him then I'll have to show him.

-OG-

We've been inseparable. I've barely even been home since we got together let alone seen the likes of Jackie or my house mates. Something said housemates are probably glad of but we're moving at lightening pace and it feels good. The memory plaque had been such a small but thoughtful gesture but one that had meant so much to me. It had broken down the last few bricks left in the emotional wall I'd built after Elvis died. It also got me thinking about making a gesture of my own.

So I've taken the plunge. The huge, massive plunge that involves introducing my hot, posh boyfriend to my slobby, very unposh Dave. Help.

I like the way he stands with his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels when he's deep in thought. Maybe even a little bit anxious. But he looks cute all the same.

"And your mother... you said she really liked Elvis?" His tone is concerned, adding to the cuteness.

"Nah I said she _really loved_ Elvis"

He's biting his lip and it's a delicious sight that will never get old but I'll put the poor sod out of his misery.

"Don't worry... she'll really love you too"

He smiles that killer watt smile and all of a sudden the bedroom is more appealing than London but off we must trot.

"And your dad?"

"Slip him a few cans mate and you'll be right in there"

"And why do you call them by their first names?"

"Because.. well why not?" Best answer I can muster to be honest. Dave never deserved the title of dad and Belinda is more like me best mate than me

Mum so Belinda it is.

I've done all I can to ease his anxiety throughout this journey but there ain't much I can do about my own though. Dave is unpredictable at the best of times so a London derby day really was a clusterfuck on my part but you live and you learn.

I'm enjoying being able to hold his hand now he's ditched the crutches, still a bit limpy but that's cute an' all.

"You okay?"

I've asked him about 47 times an hour because it's a long journey and a lot of standing and he just nods and gets back to marking my essay.

My boyfriend marking my essay...

"So do all Rupert's have to be smart then?"

He raises his eyebrows to the obviously offensive term and this is where I have to remind myself of the little differences between him and Elvis.

Elvis weren't a proper Captain. I mean he was but he wasn't. Made up the rules as he went along.. wasn't offended by being called a Rupert. The rules part is probably why the poor bastard is dust in the Atlantic Ocean.

"This is really very good Molly"

I feel my cheeks flush and I feel proud of myself. I can finally see this studying shit coming to an end.

He's biting his lip again, nerves are getting to him.

"What's wrong now? Don't you like trains of somethin'?"

I nudge him playfully and he responds my tickling me on a packed train full of unfriendly commuters who look at us we're two bits of something one might scrap off their shoe.

"What if she sees me as some old washed up soldier? Got a limp and a shitload of baggage..."

"... don't forget the PTSD" I chime in

"Yes.. thank you, how could I forget that? Well what if she thinks I'm going to ruin your life?"

I stare at him a bit confused because he's a prannet and I love him but he does talk shit sometimes.

"She's going to love you.. and let's face it. You ain't dead so that's one step up on Elvis ruining my life already ain't it"

He cringes and I realise maybe we're (or he's) not at the humour stage yet and not everyone uses it as a coping mechanism like I do.

"Too soon?" I question.

"A tad"

We proceed in silence.

-OG-

I've been nervous about bringing him back to Newham. Because let's face it, he posh. Newham is not.

I've already bumped into everyone I've ever met in my life. Well everyone except

"Molly?"

Fucking Artan.

I feel Charles' hand tighten its grip on mine as Artan stops to 'chat' (more like spew verbal diarrhoea) and makes some stupid comment about a different bloke every time he sees me. Cheers for that hun.

I make our excuses and we're finally on the home stretch and all I need now is to bump into Proud Mary and that's my day com-fucking-plete as far as the muppets of Newham goes.

He silent. Completely silent and I'm baffled. I've never seen this side to him before and I'm not sure how I feel about it. He's gone cold, feeding my insecurities and just like that I'm like a needy little girl wondering if he still loves me.

We continue the short walk up to mum and dads and the stairs further add to his bad mood. Still a bit dodgy on them it seems.

"Do you need a hand?"

He shakes his head a furious no, taking a second to get his breath back.

"Not much further now and you can sit down"

He doesn't hold my hand. Doesn't respond as I try giving him a last snog before we enter the chaos that is Casa del Dawes.

I can hear the kids before mum even opens the door and I'm nervous. Really bloody nervous. Elvis had slotted right in and here I realise for the first time a big mistake I'm making. I keep comparing him to Elvis.

As if by magic his mask is on. Charming, happy Charles who's charming the knickers off ol' Belinda and nan... well if nan was 30 years younger she'd be beating me round me nut for a go of him. He's got them eating out he palm of his hand and the day passes in a blur of happy bliss with ol' Belinda giving me happy smiles and a sneaky thumbs up every time I made the mistake of making eye contact. She's impressed and a little bit fucking relieved that I've moved on and he's as lovely ( and handsome) as he is.

I sometimes forget he's a dad until I see how good he is with kids. He's wrestled and built Lego and laughed and even the kids have warmed to him quicker than they ever have to anyone. Charles James, the Rupert is right at home in an overcrowded, run down council house in Newham, worlds away from his own silver spoon upbringing in Bath but everything is right. It just fits.

We survived the night of squeezing into a bunk bed together (in silence I might add) and Dave pissing it up but mum kept it together for them both and I can tell she already adores him.

It dawns on me as we start the slow stroll towards the underground that he's back to being the jealous tit he was before we stepped foot inside my family home.

He's too far gone into this now to let it go. He's sat on this for a grand total of 28 hours. I recognise this game of pig headedness well.. I happen to be an expert at it also.

I stop in the middle of the street in dramatic fashion.

"Are you seriously bleedin' gonna see this through?"

He stops but doesn't turn to face me.

"Why don't you take a minute to think about exactly what we've just done. I've just taken you _home._ You've just met the most important people in the world to me... do you honestly think we'd be doing this if you weren't special... do you think I do this all the time? Have you forgotten how long me and Elvis were together? All over the words of some little twat who ruined my 18th birthday when he let my supposed best mate blow him in a club toilet. Nah mate, if you think that little of me then you can piss off"

I dramatically storm into the nearest cafe and wait with a tea and I can almost predict the exact second he'd walk in that door.

I can tell by his body language that he's thawed and is now over himself. 1-0 to me.

"You see that muppet you're so offended by? He treated me exactly how you are now... and I won't put up with it again"

He presses his forehead against mine. Obviously I forgive him.

"This is how rabbits apologise"

He laughs and order has been restored.

"What?"

"Rabbits press their foreheads together when they're saying sorry"

I sound a bit stupid now to be honest.

"You sure? Where did you hear that?" He asks with a hint of disbelief.

"Peter Rabbit... the movie. You should watch it some time"

He snorts a laugh and I've got my Charles back again

"I'm sorry Molly. I just love you so much.. it makes me crazy"

I cup his cheek in forgiveness because I don't want to make him crazy or angry or upset. I want to make him happy.

-OG-

I like it when he meets me from work. It's been a regular occurrence since we got back from London. His little jealous blip a distant memory. I feel a bit special and a lot smug because Every. Single. One of those bitches who've expressed their distaste for his chosen girlfriend whilst ogling him now know that he's mine. So does Evil Steve but that's a story for another day.

He sips his coffee all sexily, giving me come to bed eyes and yes mate, I most certainly will. Just as soon as Evil Steve stops punishing me that is.

He insist we walk back to his as he's trying to up his fitness ready for his medical which fills me with a world of pain and dread because why would he need a medical if he's coming out?

"It's just to tie things up their end. So we know where we all stand"

I raise my eyebrow because I don't believe him and he knows it and it sounds more like he's trying to convince himself rather than me.

He's worked so hard and of course I want him to pass. I want to know his fit and healthy and better although I'm sure his head is still fragged but he says otherwise but I know he needs this. This was the bridge I've been dreading crossings. The one where he would have to chose between me and the army.

He seems nervous for the entire walk and I'm waiting for the bombshell I know is coming.

He pats down his pockets nervously

"Forgot my fucking keys" he announces and I'm tempted to throttle him because my feet are bleedin' killin' me.

He dramatically pulls a new set out of thin air and places them in my hand "we'll have to use yours instead" he announces, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"My set?" I question, clearly missing the point of this little scenario.

"Your very own set... I want you to live here.. with me... I want this to be _our_ home" he sweeps me off my feet and carries me across the threshold and I can't stop kissing him.

Our home. Mine and his.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Again I'm sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy x**

-OG-

 **Charles**

"Cleared"

A word I wanted to hear so badly but now leaves a knot of anxiety in my stomach. I didn't expect to pass. I didn't expect to have to make a choice between, as much as I am ashamed to say it.. the two loves of my life. The army and Molly.

The army has come above everything and everyone in my life so far, even my son.

How do I tell her that it's all I ever wanted... that I want both? I already know it's a deal breaker for her, after all the army has already taken so much from her.

Her face is a picture as I approach the car, like she not quite sure which emotion to give in too. I know she's both anxious and excited about me being given a clean bill of health anxious because it means I have a decision to make, excited because she knows how much I need to be better. She's waited hours for me, another sign of her dedication and my guts are twisting into an even tighter knot because my decision was made the second the stamp hit my medical record.

"How'd it go?"

I can't hide my smile any longer... this nightmare is finally over and she launches herself at me, throwing her arms around my neck and going straight in for a kiss that sends shivers down my spine.

"I'm so proud of you" she cries

I'm not sure what these tears mean. Wether they are happy or sad ones. For the first time I'm finding her impossible to read.. her face says one thing and now her body language says another. She's watching the internal battle that's raging inside me play out on my face. I'm torn and she knows it.

She's ridged and quiet for the entire journey so I brace myself for the imminent fall out when I tell her I don't want out. I also don't want to lose her.

"I won't make you leave the army" she croaks, her voice revealing how emotional she is.

"It means a lot to you, I only realised that today when I saw the look on your face. So I won't make you leave... but I do want you to take a desk job. Surely they'll grant you that considering?"

Words fail me. Even though it would hurt her for me to stay in, she's putting my needs first. Something I'm not used too with previous relationships I've been in.

"I don't want to lose you..:" I take her hand in mine and she's trembling "...but you are right. I want to stay in"

There's no fall out as predicted. No argument. Just a supportive, remarkable woman supporting her partner even though it hurts too. I can never thank her enough.

I can tell she's regretting our planned visit to Bath to meet my parents almost as much as I am.

She's been quiet since her declaration of support and for once I'm okay with the silence. She needs time to process, I need time to plan what the fuck I'm going to tell my mother. I'm pretty sure she'd almost been happy about the most recent injury as everyone was sure the severity of it meant I was finished.

As Bath fast approaches I feel her nerves.

"Did they know him?" She asks shyly

"Elvis? Yes.. they knew him very well. He spent as much time with them as I did before.."

"... before he met me?" She finishes the sentence that was painful for us both. A knife in my gut because I miss him like crazy. And a second blow because he loved her first. I'm jealous of my dead best friend.

We pull up outside and she hesitates

"They will love you, I promise"

I bring her hand to my lips and plant a last reassuring kiss before letting us in. The familiar smell of baking greets us, the tell tale sign mother is expecting company.

Molly straightens herself up and I can tell she's giving herself an internal pep talk. She means business.

-OG-

 **Molly**

"So how did you two meet?"

I thought it best to leave that one to Charles. Silly me.

"Well we actually met in a coffee shop where Molly works..."

I watch it all fall to shit in front of me as the E word is dropped. Hadn't quite planned on going there so soon but apparently this prannet thought it was relevant.

He hasn't clocked her look of utter disgust yet but I can feel her eyes burning into me like I'm so kind of army Captain groupie whore.

"Your best friends fiancé Charles? Really?"

He does little to soften her and obviously has realised his mistake as he smiles apologetically across the table at me but it's a little too late.

She's made up her mind about me.

"Can I use the toilet please?"

His dad sympathetically shows me the way through what seems to be a bleedin' mansion to the nearest bathroom whilst Charles and witchy poo discuss me like I'm not even here.

Turns out jamming the heel of your palms into your eyes don't stop you from crying after all.

"You ain't even here and still you cause me grief you big shit"

I speak into the air as if he can hear me. He'd love this.

"Molly?"

Charles' gentle voice is all I needed to find the courage to face the situation again and I open the door to find his concerned, dark and bloody beautiful eyes staring back at me.

"You alright?" He says and rubs his hands up and down my arms and I remembered why I'm here. Because I love him and I won't be scared off by _her._

"I'm sorry about my mother. She's just shocked that's all, she will come around I promise"

He links his fingers through mine and takes me on a guided tour of his home which is so big I'm pretty sure I could fit all the places I've ever lived inside here and still have room.

I almost forget the drama until a different pair of brown eyes stare back at me.

I pick up the framed photo of two young officer cadets, an arm around each other shoulders. Charles looking at Elvis with such warmth and Elvis being Elvis seeking out the camera but the love was in his body language.

"Elvis" I whisper as I run my finger across the glass that protects him.

I look up to meet Charles' eye and he's darkened. There's a flicker of something in his eyes but I'm not quite sure what.

"I'm sorry if the photo has upset you" His tone isn't as gentle as it was before.

"Not upset, no. Surprised, yes. He'll never let me forget him will he? Not that I want too..."

He cuts me off mid sentence with a kiss that's full of urgency. He needs reassurance.

"If you're quite finished, dinner is on the table"

We sit through the most uncomfortable dinner of my life so far and trust me I've had a few of them and by the end of the evening it is crystal bleedin' that mama James does not approve.

I try to soften her by helping her clear up whilst Charles throws me to the wolves to indulge in a nightcap with his poor dad who doesn't know where to hide next.

"I can appreciate it's a shock Mrs James. But I really believe Elvis brought us together"

She stops me dead.

"Oh dear girl this is about more than poor Elvis although I'm sure he'd be turning in his grave. This is about _you_ supporting his return to the army. How could you?"

I think for a minute, I'm used to rescuing myself but I'm a fish out of water here in her home.

"With all due respect, I am no happier about it than you. But I love him and I want him to be happy"

We're interrupted by the most well timed glass of wine I have ever received in my life and I neck it in one as Charles' eye widen in shock to my need of alcohol and lots of it as witchy poo storms off to bed.

"That bad huh?"

He states the bloody obvious.

"Pass me the bottle".

We spend the night drinking and giggling and silently praying that by the time the morning comes, a miracle will have happened and Mrs James will have removed the rod from her arse.

Wishful thinking.


	11. Chapter 11

**6 months later**

 **Molly**

I really wanted to believe it could work. To believe I could do this, be a soldiers other half again but I can feel myself slipping away.

Fear takes hold of me at random points of my day. Gripping me, making me lose my way and I panic. It's not Elvis I see flying off that roof anymore.. it's Charles.

The desk job didn't last long and he spends more days away now. Currently he's away on a training exercise at Catterick and my heart can't take it. Mrs J was right about me after all, I'm not cut out for him.

He's returned to me battered, bruised and a bit limpy. All signs he's doing too much but he doesn't listen... might as well be talking to the wall, I'd get more sense out of that.

He bounds in late with a bunch of 'sorry' flowers and a kiss on the cheek pretending his leg ain't hurting but I can see it in his face and the way he carries himself, favouring the other side like always after a long week.

"I can't wait to get you out of those clothes" he pants and I still can't resist him so inwardly I vow to give it another try.. to keep going and as much as Jacs tells me she doesn't know why I stay, but _I_ never forget why I stay. It's plain and simple.. I love him more than anything in the world. So I bury the ache in my gut that urges me to run. For the first time ever I'm sticking something out against my better judgement and trust that he won't hurt me. Trust that he'll keep his promise. Trust that this won't be a repeat of Elvis because that really would finish me.

One look at his face and he's relief to be sitting down and I'm massaging his shoulders like a good little girlfriend I am and the warmth of his hand on my forearm is enough to push away the doubts. He's happy and he's here and so what if he fucks off on exercise. He's promised he won't go to war so I can live with that. I can live with mending bad legs and rubbing sore feet and tending blisters because I can't bare the thought of life without him even if I am conflicted when he's not here. But the part of me that stays still wins against the part that cries to leave every time.

We make love like we've been apart for a life time and I can't lie, the time spent apart really does feel like just that - a life time. I have too much time to think and too much time to listen to the devil on my shoulder who encourages me to walk away and I'm confused all over again as he holds my body tight and it's the only thing that's right in the world but it's not right at the same time because of the ongoing battle in my mind.

"Talk to me" he says so softly and his eyes are full of such concern I can't bare to hurt him.

"Just thinking about how much I love you" he smiles and uses the pad of his thumb to trace the outline of my lips before kissing me once more.

"I've been thinking.. about the next step for us and I can't say I'm a fan of being apart. It hurts like hell"

I smile from ear to ear, maybe he's chosen me afterall.

"I think we should move. We could get a place near the barracks and I'd spend less time commuting and

more time with you. Also would cut the nights I have to spend at the barracks because I'd be living near by.. I need you to come with me Molly"

Silly me.

"What about my job? And my friends? What about Elvis?"

He looks absolutely flabbergasted like I've mentioned someone he's never even heard of.

"Elvis? How does he come into this?"

I scratch my head because how does he _not_ come into it?

"I can't go.. I need to be here. My life is here"

He raises his eyebrows and I know we're in for a rough night as he walks away. Stands with his hands on his hips dramatically looking out over the garden.

"Charles?"

"I thought your life was with me... I just can't imagine why you would stall our relationship over someone who isn't even here "

There is fire in my eyes and my belly at those words. The old Molly would have lobbed the nearest heavy object straight at his beautiful face - that would teach him. Instead I walk away because I love him to much to fight him.

The wind battering my face is sobering as I gaze over the sea where I know he is. Where I feel closest to him even though I know he isn't really there, his ashes long since washed away to somewhere lovely I hope.

"What would you do?" I say into the air wishing so hard that he could answer me but I already know the answer. He would move on and be happy. He would want _me_ to be happy.

My back goes up again instantly when I think of Charles' words... his best friend and my fiancé who had brought together but now threatened to tear us apart. I realise now that the thing I haven't been able to put my finger on with Charles has been jealousy. He's jealous of Elvis.

-OG-

I'm further incensed that he didn't bother to come after me and the fight I walked away from earlier is brewing once more. I'm ready for him but he's apparently not ready for me and looks like a sleeping angel. A handsome sleeping angel who's been looking for houses in my absence. He doesn't fucking get it.

I wake him when I slam the laptop closed. Doubt that will work again.

He's apologetic but I'm raging and I let him have it. I let him have it all.

I tell him how much this is hurting me and how I don't want to follow him to some fucking army barracks and lose touch with my life here even if it is a bit shit when he's not around. I don't want to leave my friends. I don't want to leave Elvis. I want him to chose me over the army yet I am choosing Elvis over him and I know it's not fair.

We can't seem to come to any kind of compromise.

"You're choosing him over me who is here in front of you? The one who wants to give you everything?"

"I guess I am"

I watch the colour drain from his face as the realisation of what I just admitted hits us both.

"Well I guess I'm not needed here then" he says but he's rooted to the spot. He doesn't mean it, he doesn't want to go but I make no attempt to fix this even though I'm screaming at myself on the inside to put it right and fast but I can't. I have to put me first.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - I'm so sorry this has taken so long. Life is hectic as ever and it's been so long I've lost my confidence a little. I hope it's worth the wait and I promise to try and update again soon. Please review and thanks for sticking with me X**

-OG-

 **Charles**

We competed in life and now it seems in death too. Me and my best friend Elvis. He always had to the gift of the gab. Always won the girl, not that we'd ever gone for the same type of woman... not until Molly.

I don't know why I thought it would be easy, maybe because it had felt right from the beginning - I foolishly assumed we could get through anything. She was like the medicine for my soul I didn't know I needed until the day she gave up on us. How do I compete with her dead hero? How do I accept that I'm not enough?

I waited for her to cool off.. wanted her to think about what she was throwing away because she's the world to me and she knows it. I'd been ready to see out my army days in the Barracks with her by my side but she couldn't and wouldn't start fresh without _him_. The emotional pull to their life in Seabrook was too great for her to let go of.

I didn't want to be _that_ guy again. The one who puts the army first, so I was willing to leave once I'd seen 2 section settle with a new CO. Maybe I should have told her but I wanted us to have our own home first... a few concrete commitments. I also wanted her to love me unconditionally like Rebecca never had but it turns out she loves him more... The ghost of Elvis now a wedge between us. Where did that leave me apart from jealous and bitter.

I signed up for the first tour that was offered hoping she'd give me reason to stay. Even up to the very last second at Brize I'd be willing to pull out, this leg always a perfect excuse because it isn't and never will be 100% but I hide it well... but she doesn't come. I scan every bit of ground I can, hoping, wishing and praying to find her pretty face staring back at me. For her to tell me our love is enough. No sorry needed, just being there would be enough. But she didn't come.

-OG-

 **Molly**

I made the mistake that day. It was all on me. In his words "I chose the dead guy"

"Well I alway thought you were a bit of an idiot Mol and you've only gone a proved me right. Proper top bloke is Chaz"

For once in his life, Dave is right. I am an idiot.

I feel an urgency and it's like an adrenaline rush going through me as my fingers press the call button to connect me to Royal Crescent hoping he's there. His mobile not providing me with what I need and that's to hear his voice. I need to hear his voice right now, I need to tell him I'm a bleedin' idiot.

"..You're too late Molly..."

Mrs J fills me in and despite the fact she hates my guts, she wills me to reach him in time at a Brize Norton, so I floor it in Nan's Corsa with my favourite dickhead Dave for company, praying to god I make it in time to tell him I love him and I'm sorry and he's worth every bit of anxiety his career gives me and fucking hell life is shit without him. I'm ready to move on now and be wherever he needs me to be as long as we're together. I can do that for him.

It didn't take me long to realise but by the time I'd turned up at Brize Norton it was too late. Stupidly tried to call him as I watched the big, tall bastard round up his men and some little orange tart but I was too late and too far in the distance to get his attention. I watched him fly away on a tour he promised he'd never take but ultimately did because I broke his heart, after all I am queen of fucking my own life up. I couldn't show him just what he meant to me when it mattered.

Dave never says the right thing but this time he tries offer me hope.

"As your mother would say, what's meant for you won't pass you by" and as he squeezes my shoulder my world comes crashing down around me. The toll of losing Elvis and now really losing Charles reaching its ugly climax and I fall to pieces in my Nan's Corsa which stinks of fags and cheap perfume as I watch him fly away.

I lost my two great loves to the army.

-OG-

I've sat a thousand times to write it all down. You know, make sense of it in me nut then put it in a letter because I remember him saying how much he loved receiving an actual letter rather than an email. Something tangible to hold close on the lonely nights. But I never was good at expressing my feelings if it didn't include shouting and swearing.

I'm haunted by two pairs of brown eyes now but it's his I crave. His touch and the way he made me feel. They way he was slowly healing the hole left by Elvis and I didn't realise until it was too late that I choose him. Elvis would want me to choose him.

I've agonised for weeks with this letter, unsure if Mrs J would even bother her arse to pass it on now I had failed him but I think I've finally got the right words. Keeping it simple and real.

To my surprise Mrs J, who looks sad rather than sour faced agrees to send it on.

"We may not have stopped him this time, but hopefully there won't be a next" she shares wistfully. The same worry I carry in my heart is etched into her forehead, if she believes I'm her only hope of keeping him home then she really must desperate because she still can't look me in the eye. She can't get over the fact I was Elvis' girl.

"I trust that if he doesn't want to know then I won't hear from you again?"

Harsh. Even for Po faced Mrs J.

-OG-

Charles

Never on any of my previous tours have I been without Elvis. He'd always find a way to be needed out here. I promised myself I wouldn't put myself through it again, but here I am starting down a pair of binoculars searching for the enemy, waiting for them almost and sometimes even find myself hoping for a bit of action. Anything to take my mind off the pain raging inside me.

Fingers gives me an apologetic smile as he takes over guard duty. He's apologising just for existing because I've been that much of a tyrant that I've disconnected from my own men. I've become somebody else entirely.

"Mail drop Sir. The last 2 are for you"

Kingy drops the letters onto my dusty desk. Another one from mum and most likely Rebecca making me aware of my short comings as a father.

The general tone of Mums letters never changes. Worry, emotional blackmail and a little bit of news on Sam and a couple of recent photos to add to my pin board. What I wouldn't give just to hold my boy right now.

The sloppy penmanship of the second letter catches my eye. Certainly doesn't belong to Rebecca... I'd recognise it anywhere.

As I open the envelope my senses trick me into thinking I can smell her scent and the pain of her rejection fills me once again.

 _Dear Charles_

 _I remembered how much you love a letter so I thought I'd write and set a few things straight.._

 _I made a mistake and I'm sorry._

 _Life's a bit shit without you._

 _Please come back to me._

 _M x_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Hope you enjoy this one just as much x**

 **Molly**

I'm ashamed to say I've become one of those curtain twitchers who stalks the postman in the hopes that he's got the goods.

"If you keep watching for the postie like that, he's gonna have you up on harassment charges"

I roll my eyes but I know Jackie has a point. I'm bordering on creepy.

"It's been weeks now Jac and I haven't heard a thing?"

"Either he's not interested and you really did fuck it up or it's just delayed in some god forsaken hell hole. You know the drill from..." she pauses and shoots me pained, wounded looks.

"You can say his bleedin' name you know... Elvis. I know the drill from Elvis"

I'm still for a minute because it still feels weird to say his name so freely and it not cause a stabbing pain in my heart. I hear his name and no longer have to duck and cover for the inevitable hurricane of grief that would descend upon me.

"Earth to Molly... I said are you coming out tonight? I think you should, I'm fed up of the moping around"

I shouldn't even be considering it because I haven't got a pot to piss in but I suppose I could always drink water and blame it on a headache.

"Yeah alright. Can I stay at yours after though? Can't afford cabs an' shit"

Jackie rolls her eyes at me "Goes without saying that you can stay with me. Now sod off away from the window"

My disappointment intensifies when the post finally hits the mat and there's nothing but bills and junk mail. And the only thing worse than the red notice in my hand meaning I'm being evicted is the fact that he hasn't written back.

The best I can hope for now is that he at least believes I'm sorry. Probably doesn't mean shit to him but I needed to tell him. Needed to get those words out into the universe and I could only do it once I realised that I have finally healed enough after Elvis to love Charles whole heartedly. Just a shame I was too late.

-OG-

Turns out my plan of drinking water was never going to happen because Jackie clocked on that I'm skint and has steadily plied me with enough cheap plonk from the corner shop that I was three sheets to the wind before we'd even left.

"You know.. you are a top fuckin' mate Jac. Always there for me..hic... never let me down like pissin' blokes do"

She squeezes my hand to let me know she appreciates my hiccup laden compliment but soon tells me to shut my cake hole.

"The bouncer won't let you in if he notices how pissed you so keep quiet and let me do the talking"

I try to refrain from swaying just long enough for us to actually make it inside and promptly prop myself up in the nearest available seat whilst Jac gets the drinks in. Probably should stop at this point but you know, yolo and all that and I've got a broken heart to numb. A heart that _he's_ stamped on.

"You never texted me"

I take a break from minding my own business to look up into the handsome face of some fella I vaguely recognise but can't place how I know him.

"Then that would suggest I ain't interested in whatever it is you were offering" I hiccup once again and the cheekiest smirk pulls at his lips.

"You wound me Molly"

Well if he remembers my bloody name then clearly he knows me better than I thought.

"I'll wound you properly if you don't piss off"

All he can do is laugh at me and I can see Jackie out the corner of my eye winking and giving me the thumbs up like I'm some desperate little trollop who needs a bit of attention.

Turns out we have met and he'd slipped me his number but of course I was busy wasting time falling hook, line and sinker in love with Charles only to fuck it up anyway.

He slides a shot my way and makes himself comfortable without so much as invite. Cheeky.. I like it.

I've now reached the danger zone. See, alcohol and me don't really get on. I love it.. it does not love me and I'm oozing a false confidence that's making me think I'm being all sexy but really I'm squinting with one eye to see the time on my phone and it's go the fuck home o'clock But I don't because I'm the queen of ruining my own life. Think Dave would call this rebellion.

We chat and exchange pleasantries and I think fuck it, suits me to have my drinks bought for the night because being skint in a club is shit.

As we drink and dance I realise I haven't had this much fun in ages, even when Charles was around. We had fun of course, but more of the horizontal kind of fun... this was care free, 'fuck it' kind of fun and it's been so long since I had any of _that_ so I'm going to enjoy it.

Bones, as this twat calls himself leads me by the hand out of the club and I look back to notice Jackie's flabbergasted expression. A quick thumbs up from me confirms that I'm absolutely bleedin' mental and I'm going home with him.

-OG-

I suffer the awkward indignity of this list of predicaments **1**. I don't have the money for a cab home or even the bus and **2**. I was so pissed out me nut, I don't know if we even had sex... whether I was even up to having sex after the amount I drank or if we did have sex, did he stick something on the end of it and was I any good?

He's making puppy eyes at me as he drops me home and I can't help but rehearse in my head how I'm going to let him down. Never was one for mincing me words and the subtle approach don't often work with blokes.

"So Molly. I'd love to see you again.."

He doesn't get time to finish what he's saying because the green figure slumped in my door way catches my attention and I'm out of that car like a bull to a red rag.

"Charles?"

My heart is so full of happiness just seeing him sitting there until I realise he ain't right. His face is bruised and swollen and he looks more worn out than I've ever seen him.

"Charles can you hear me?"

I kneel in front of him, cupping his face in my hands and I can feel him trembling.

"Is everything alright?"

Bones appears over us and this is starting to feel a little bit like shit creak.

"I'm guessing he's not the milk man?"

"Don't just stand there, help me get him up"

Bones looks at me like I'm the cheekiest bitch he'd ever met but my first priority is Charles right now.

"How have you made it all the way here in this state?" I question as I asses him for further sign of injury. He's barely holding his weight on _that_ leg and one of his arms is hanging limp at the side of him but it's the trauma behind his eyes that concerns me most.

I'm taken aback by the kindness Bones shows him as he looks him over like a pro.

"He must have been treated by a medic before they brought him home but this isn't right" I look at him confused and then it clicks.

"I'm a soldier... Special Forces"

"Of course you bleedin' are" not possible to pull a bloke who's not a soldier apparently.

Charles clocks the chemistry between us despite seeming non compos mentis and attempts to bolt "No you don't mate. You're not going anywhere"

Bones has fully taken control of the situation now and helps him into my pokey room.

"Christ Dawsey. Can see why you wanted to go back to mine"

Charles' eyes dart back and forth between us and I know he understands what that means and my heart breaks a little more.

"I think you should go" I announce without taking my eyes off Charles'. Both transfixed by each other's gaze and I know my Charles is in there somewhere.

Bones looks like I've just kicked his puppy but Charles needs me now and that's all that matters.

I wrap myself around him, desperate to make him feel safe and protected.

"You're home now Charlie. You're back home with me. I'll look after you"

He buries his face into my chest like I'm the place he's been searching for and let's out deafening sobs of fear and pain. All I can do is hold him.

-OG-

 **Please review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry this has taken so long. And thank you for the reviews on previous chapter. Hope you enjoy x**

-OG-

 **Molly**

If I told the truth, I expected him to come back broken. I expected broken bones or worse because that's all I know of the army. In my experience they always come home broken and wounded or dead.

I didn't expect him to come home like this though. Dead behind the eyes and so utterly broken inside that I want to weep just looking at him.

I never had to do this with Elvis though. I never had to emotionally glue him back together and I feel totally out of my depth here.

"Do you want me to call your mum? Does she know you're here? How long you been back?"

Bombarding him with questions leaves him agitated but I'm trying to piece together what's happened to him.

I discreetly search his pockets for something, anything to give me some idea what I'm dealing with. Or more like what he's dealing with.

I'm surprised and half relieved by a knock on the door. Wasn't expecting anyone and if I'm honest it's really shit timing but I need someone to tell me what to do.

"This isn't a good time" I snap at Bones as he pushes his way passed me, heading to my bedroom where Charles has been since early this morning.

"If you want to help him then you'll shut up and listen to me. I called in a few favours, found out your friend here has absconded when he should have been on his way to the Queen Elizabeth"

"I'm not interested in the finer details right at this minute, just tell me what's happened to him?"

Bones braces himself and he's about to let me have it when Charles breaks his silence to tell me himself.

"We had to jump. We were out numbered and we'd have certainly died if we'd stayed... we had no choice. _I_ had no choice but to order them to jump. I've got so much blood on my hands. Elvis and now Brains. Both dead because of me"

All I can do is hold him as his Earth shattering cries bring even a hard nut like me to tears. I've been through some shit in my time but holding the man I love whilst he emotionally implodes is up there with the worst of all.

Bones makes his excuses and fucks off leaving me to the mess of a man cradled in my arms.

"Elvis ain't gone because of you" I whisper, still holding him like a fragile child. Rocking back and forth desperate to bring him comfort any way that I can.

He doesn't believe me and I don't think there's much I can say that will change his mind. All I know is, I need to get him to the hospital where he should be recuperating.

"Let's get you sorted yeah?"

I brush a stray curl off his grazed forehead and sad eyes that have seen far to many awful things stare back at me, pleading for help.

He pulls at my clothes, desperate to make a connection or in our case reconnect and I know he needs to forget. He needs to lose himself in me and forget the war that's going on inside his brain except I can't. It wouldn't be right considering where I've been.

My rejection hurts him and he wants to run, only physical injuries prevent it. And he once again seeks me out to be held.

"Everything gonna be alright" I whisper. I just hope I'm right.

-OG-

He's met with concern and compassion when I return him to where he's meant to be - a hospital ward at the Queen Elizabeth.

"Thanks for bringing him, I'll take it from here"

The tangoed tart from the airfield instantly gets my back up "I'm not going anywhere.. he needs me"

She gives me a sarcastic smile which makes me want to slap it right off her perfect face "The ex I presume? It's next of kin only, and as you're _not_ together I'm afraid we'll be calling his mother"

So he's told her all about me...about us.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll stick around. Even if it's just until he's settled"

Familiar brown eyes stare back at me. Determined brown eyes framed by perfect eyebrows and silky tendrils of glossy dark hair frame her perfect face whilst I look like something the cat spat up at 5am this morning. Yet he's still searching for me. His eyes follow my every move... I ain't going anywhere.

"I think you did enough before he went on tour don't you?"

"Not that it's any of your business.. whatever your name is but it's me he came looking for. It's me he's still searching for. He needs me"

She snorts a laugh and rolls her eyes infuriating me even further "Keep telling yourself that. He was happy 'til you broke his heart. It's your fault his head weren't in the game and it's your fault he's been making bad decisions, deadly in this case"

I can see by the way she looks at him that she's sympathetic rather than angry with him and for that I'm glad. He's gonna have enough people after his guts.

"Just let him know I ain't leaving 'til he tells me too"

I watch her perky little arse sashay towards him and it's clear that he is more than a Captain to her. There is love in her eyes and the way she touches him. Gently tending his cuts and scraps and checking him over the way I wish I could. Seeing as the nurses here look more than capable of doing it themselves it occurs to me that she's overstepping boundaries for him. How long has that been going on? And why?

"Thought I'd find you here"

Bones! I'd nearly forgotten about him.

"Listen, thanks and all that but you probably shouldn't be here"

My favourite thing about him is the cheeky smirk he's currently wearing - in another life it would have sent shivers down my spine. Clearly I've got a thing for handsome soldiers.

"I could say the same for you Dawes except I haven't come here for you. I took it upon myself to see that the rest of his platoon are doing okay, considering they've just lost one of their own. Contrary to what this looks like, not everything revolves around you dear"

We're both staring at the now closed curtains around Charles' cubicle.

"It's bad innit? What's happened out there... he's in trouble ain't he?"

Bones nods "It would appear so but if their stories check out then he might get away with a slap on the wrist. I'll do what I can, no promises though"

I don't know what I did to deserve his help, or why he wants to help Charles but there are so many layers to Bones. I look forward to getting to know him - as a friend!

"Thank you"

"Don't mention it sweetheart. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some soldiers I need to deal with"

I watch tangoed tart make her exit from Charles' cubicle and with a flick of her head and a face like a slapped arse, she lets me know I can see him.

"Before you go... sugar tits over there.. who is she?"

He chuckles "Sugar tits, as you've so lovingly call her is Corporal Olivia Harte"

Brown eyes the same as I've loved before.

-OG-

 **Please review x**


	15. Chapter 15

I find myself stalking the corridor like some kind of crazy woman. Waiting... Desperately waiting to hear how he is.

I can't get the image of his terrified eyes out of my head. Those expressive orbs of dark chocolate loveliness, that have always held so much emotion, were blank and vacant . Charles wasn't in there.

"Any news?"

I dare to ask the first camo clad person I could find but no one seems to know anything. And if they do, they ain't sharing it with little old me.

"You shouldn't be here" Olivia barks as she spots me pacing once again.

"Not being funny, but I've got every right to be here. He needs me... he came looking for me"

I want to slap the sarcastic smile she responds with right off her face but it's not the time or the place for fisticuffs.

"He needs rest. He's been through an ordeal..he's lost men for fuck sake. And well, he doesn't need someone like you messing with his head again"

I'm half tempted to back down but I feel a fire in my belly and I hold on to the only thing I've got right now and that's the fact it was me he ran too. He came back to me"

"Listen here sweet cheeks. You might be the boss of this lot but you ain't the boss of me. Now scoot off and find someone else to shake your tits at"

She opens her mouth to retaliate but it's too late. Another pretty brunette surfaces and puts a stop to it before a dust up commences.

"Haven't you got soldiers to be looking after Harte?"

Harte. The name still burns when I hear it and an involuntary mortified/nervous laugh escapes my lips making me look like a lunatic.

She skulks off in the direction of Charles, my Charles who needs _me_. She's probably gonna piss up him like some ally cat marking her territory!

The thought of her with him makes my blood boil even more.

"I don't know what her problem is but I'm here for Charles James. I'm ..."

"Molly?" She interrupts. "I've heard so much about you. And don't worry about her... her barks worse than her bite. We're under pressure here that's all. Captain James is being assessed and treated then you can see him. He's been asking for you"

My heart feels warm knowing he still wants me. That it's me he needs despite everything I've put him through and I know now that I'll never make the same mistake again.

I smile back at the bearer of good news.

"Thank you. And thanks for looking after him"

"Just doing my job. If you need me just shout. I'm Sergeant Lane. But you can call me Georgie"

She's a friendly face in a sea of strangers with a strangely calming aura about her, exactly what both Charles and I need.

I resume position in the world's most uncomfortable plastic chair and the nervous laughter boils over.

"Bleedin' everywhere you are, wanker" I say towards the sky, slightly suspicious that Elvis is absolutely loving this wherever he is. Bastard!

I mean, what are the chances? Of all the hospitals and all the ex's sisters, she had to be _here_.

I do have to wonder if this really is divine intervention or somethin'.

Maybe this is all a sign? A sign that I shouldn't have moved on or at least shouldn't be making plans to get back with his best mate. It's a big question I have to ask myself but then it dawns on me that Olivia Harte, one of most important women to be in Elvis' short life other than me and his mother doesn't even know who I am. So how important did that make me to the man I've cried and pined for? Was it all just a lie?

"If you come this way Molly, I'll take you to him"

My doubts over Elvis and what I meant to him have hacked into my worst character flaw of self-doubt and it feels like the only thing to do is run – like always.

I had moved on from _that_ Molly for a period of time. I became a better version of myself with Charles by my side and I'm struggling to remember when I slipped back into old ways - Sometime during our time a part clearly.

Me Nan would tell me to cling to the chance of happiness... I know I deserve it but my gut tells me it's easier to be alone... less chance of getting hurt and let's face it, It would be easier to withdraw from this mess and go back to my simple life or maybe even start fresh somewhere new.

If that's what I'm going to choose then now would be the time to hot foot it out of here. I know he's being cared for and is in good hands and most importantly he's safe. And let's face it; with a face like his, it wouldn't take long for him to pick up someone else to ease his pain.

But I don't want someone else to fix him. I want it to be me who heals his heart and for him to heal mine. I want the life I was promised before I stupidly walked away from having it with him. I want the life Elvis never gave me.

How does it always come back to Elvis? Why do I still feel like his girl? He's dead and gone but very much still an influence over every aspect of my life.

The seeds of doubt I'm sowing for myself in my head are starting grow and battle with my heart.

Do I choose Charles or self-preservation?

I follow Georgie on autopilot through the ward full of his injured men being held and comforted by their loved ones and I want so badly to do the same for him but I'm so conflicted I could scream.

We approach closer to a private room and I see the unmistakable long legs that could only belong to him.

I see his face and he's searching me for a sign that it's gonna be alright and those Brown eyes bore into mine and there's no contest.

I choose to be happy. And I won't let Olivia Harte get in the way of that.

-OG-

 **A/N – I'm so sorry it's been so long. A combination of hectic RL & losing my confidence a little but hopefully you are still with me (and my version CJ & Molly) Please review and help me get my writing buzz back X **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much for the reviews and continued support for this story. It really does mean so much x**

-OG-

I love the way a slight smile appears on his lips at just the sound of my voice even though he's dozing. And the way his shoulders visibly relax when he knows I'm near. I'm his home and his comfort... his safe place.

I watch him and enjoy looking and just appreciating that he's back here with me and he's gonna be alright and think about how lucky I am not to be mourning someone else that I love.

This handsome, kind and brave man came back to me and watching his peaceful sleeping form feels like heaven. That is until PTSD rears its ugly head and steals him from me again. Steals his peaceful sleep turning it into a place he no longer feels safe. His relaxed body now rigid with fear as his grip tightens on my hand in a bid to cling on to what he knows is safe.

I mop the sweat beads from his forehead, brushing away a stray curl. He looks like a little boy for a moment. Vulnerable and in need of a level of care I'm not sure I'm equipped to give him, but I'm certainly going to try.

I gently shake him from that scary place and it kills me that I have no control over it. It's the only thing I'm powerless to help him with.

"Good morning" he whispers with his gruff morning voice and I'll never tire of hearing those words each day. He reaches for my hand and presses every knuckle to his lips and I watch the colour return to his cheeks as he realises he's safe.

"Mornin' you" I flash him my cheesiest grin, hopeful that I can at least lighten the mood now he's awake.

I plant kisses on every inch of his face because I've missed him over night. Hopefully today is the day I can bring him home.

"How are you feeling?"

I survey the fading tell tail signs of trauma on his face with my fingers. All cuts, bruises and swellings now on the way out. The only thing lingering is the issues with that sodding leg but I can help with that. Helping takes away some of the guilt I feel for walking away no matter how briefly our now seemingly forgotten spilt lasted. It's all I can do to prove myself.

"Like I've been hit by a bus. Headaches and aches and pains... and well you know the rest"

I smile sympathetically before we're interrupted by the alley cat who once again looks like she's about to spray all over him.

"Good Morning Charlie. I'm going to do your observations now"

She turns to glare at me so I glare right back. What she doesn't know is, I'm fantastic at this game of who's got the hardest face… Been playing it all my life.

"Can you give us some privacy please?"

If it had been any other nurse, I would have done and had no issues with giving them privacy. But as it's her, I stay firmly in my seat.

"She can stay" Charles says, half panicked by the thought of my absence.

"I need her with me"

I can't hide my smugness. Small victories and all that and she doesn't look best pleased as she starts tending to him.

"How's the leg today? Thought any more about trying to walk on it?"

I hear her breath hitch as she pulls back his cover to reveal the fabulous art work I got busy with yesterday – he hasn't washed it off.

"What the hell is this?" She barks in her most commanding army voice and it would appear she's talking to me. It would also appear that she doesn't frighten me like she wants too.

"It was just a bit of fun, a little message to make him smile"

She rubs her fingers across the bold black 'I love you' written down the side of his bad leg and I even used some of his scars to decorate it… turned 'em into flowers, did I?

"Get this cleaned up ASAP"

Charles quietly reminds her of her rank vs his and she's momentarily back in her box.

Once again she pushes for him to get up on his leg and he hesitates and I know he's not ready to try but she doesn't seem to get the hint and pushes him.

"Shall we give it a go? It might surprise you by cooperating. I stand right here… just in case"

He needs my reassurance and he'll get it even with madam in the corner giving me evils.

"If we do this, they'll let you come home" I whisper into his ear and I can see that my voice and the proximity of my body which is now slotted between his legs is having quite an effect on him… A good one at that.

He uses my shoulders to steady himself and I watch as he tentatively lowers the offending leg towards the floor. I can see the pain in his face, he doesn't need to tell me but Harte seems to be missing the vital clues that something isn't quite right here but who am I to interfere?

She rushes towards him when it becomes apparent that he can't or won't hold his own weight and attempts to help him back into bed only to be met with his frustration.

"You know Charlie, you should think about my offer. Mum and Nonna would be so happy to see you and you could recover in comfort. You know Elvis would want you to be taken care of"

I feel an instant knot in my gut. Where does she think she's taking him? And why hasn't he told me?

"I'll get us some coffees"

I excuse myself on the pretence of getting the coffees and feel the bravado slipping the further down the corridor I get. With my past coming back to haunt me at every turn, will I ever be free of the ghost of Elvis?

I take my time to gather myself and make sure there is no evidence of the upset _she_ caused me. Whether intentional or not, I'll never allow her to see that she can get to me.

She does exactly as I had done earlier and pushes a stray curl from his forehead as he sleeps, much more peacefully this time. There is worry and concern in her face as she watches him sleep and the knot in my stomach starts to form again as I watch her stroke his cheek with her thumb and place a gentle kiss on his forehead. She loves him.

I clear my throat to make my presence known but don't let on what I've seen.

She collects herself quickly and is back to army stiff and makes herself busy tidying up.

I've never been one for awkward silences but humour fails me with her. I have no intention of getting to know her or being friends no matter what she means to Charles or more importantly what he means to her.

"If you could talk him into some proper care then I'd very much appreciate it"

Her voice is the softest it's been since I've met her and the same concern she showed earlier has made its way back onto her perfect face.

"I may be talking out of turn, but by the sounds of it you home isn't suitable for his current needs. Ours is"

I'm dumbfounded that she could be so forward but I know she's right. A pokey bedroom up a large flight of stairs isn't what he needs to contend with right now.

"I can look after him, been looking after people all my life" I snap in my defence.

"But can you though Molly? What's to stop you walking away again? He spoke to me… he needed someone and you broke his heart. I can't let you do that to him again"

It's as if she knows that I'm queen of self-deprecation and is reading me like a book and grabbing onto my own doubts and fears about myself and using them against me.

"We have a beautiful home and he'll be well cared for. My mum would love to see him too… she misses him since…"

She stalls and I can feel the sadness radiating from her.

"Since Elvis died" I finish for her.

Her eyes widen at the mention of his name and I'm certain she feels the same stab to the heart that I've felt for so long.

"How do you know about Elvis?"

It only takes a second for the penny to drop.

"You're Molly? _His_ Molly? You're Elvis' girl!"


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so very sorry this chapter has taken so long. It's has been half done for a while now but I really wanted to get something up so it's just a short one fo hopefully ease me back in. I have a lot of catching up to do both reading and writing wise with our beloved couple.**

-OG-

She's angry and upset and confused and maybe rightly so. But then maybe not. When did it become the right thing for my life to end because Elvis' had?

She's still grieving and so am I in a way. Just not as painfully as before. I'll always miss and love him, but I've finally accepted that I need to be loved too. He would want that for me.

"You... it's you"

Not sure if it's a question or a statement but either way I'm staying silent. Don't wanna end up swallowing me lovely teeth.

"All this time, it's been you"

Charles wakes and is startled by the commotion but it ends there (for now) as she storms past me almost barging me into oblivion in the process.

"What's going on?" He asks, confused.

"She's cottoned on to my connection to Elvis. She knows who I am"

He immediately starts pulling at the curls at the back of his neck with both hands, an anxious habit I've noticed.

"Fuck" is all he manages. Fuck indeed.

I remove his hands from his neck and begin to massage away the tension or at least try too. He needs to worry more about getting better than he does about Olivia Harte's feelings.

"This is bad" he confirms - well no shit Shirlock.

"Listen to me, all you need to worry about is getting yourself out of here. Leave Olivia to me"

I continue to massage his shoulders, although it's mostly for my own benefit to give me something to do otherwise I might scream in pure frustration at the mess I've caused.

I see her sounding off to Georgie through the glass and the look on her face says it all.

Georgie's eyes widen in shock and I feel my stomach drop as she looks right at me. I'm struggling to remind myself that I'm not a villain here and I won't be made into one so they can ease their own pain. I don't deserve that.

"We need to get out of here" he says and starts shoving his belonging into his Bergen.

"No we don't. We haven't done anything wrong! And you need to get better, properly this time. No short cuts"

He thuds heavily back onto the bed, utterly exhausted and despondent.

"This was the last thing we needed"

I agree, he is stressed enough and I can see by the tension in his battered and bruised body that recent events and the loss of life on tour are eating away at him.

"It wasn't your fault" I whisper, and even if it was - I don't care. All I care about is the man in front of me. Not the soldier of Her Majesty's army but Charles, my Charles.

-OG-

As he gets stronger the insistence from Olivia that he stay with the Harte's seems to be fucking growing too.

Once again on arrival to _my_ fella's bedside, I feel like I'm intruding. The way her hand lingers just a second too long and the way she touches his body when assisting him feel sexual. She touches him the same way I do.

Being the typical bleedin' man that he is, he can't see the wood for the trees and absolutely will not have it that she's flirting with him.

"I've known her since she was a child Molly and there is absolutely no way her feelings are anything more than platonic. I promise you"

The way he cradled my face has me weak at the knees. Beautiful, dark chocolate eyes stare back at me, as intense and sincere as always. How can I not believe him?

I can feel her eyes burning in my back as I pack his things to finally leave this place. I know my place ain't right for his recovery, but he insist his parents home in Bath isn't an option so my home it is.

"Are you sure I can't make you see sense Charlie? Mum already made up the guest room when I mentioned you are being discharged. There's no stairs and you'll be waited on round the clock knowing mum. And best of all, Nonna's cakes! She hasn't forgotten that banana loaf is your favourite"

I see a sadness flicker across both of their faces that I feel too, like a knife to the gut. Nonna's famous banana loaf bread was also Elvis' favourite. In fact he adored it so much that I took great care when learning to bake it, in the hopes it would be just as good or at least an good substitute.

His hand reaches for hers and he squeezes it tightly to comfort her. Seems they have forgotten I'm even in the room. I fight back tears that threaten to choke me before Charles realises and releases her.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I'll be just fine with Molly. It's where I'm meant to be now"

She rolls her eyes but doesn't protest.

An unfamiliar voice announces their arrival in the door way and I think both of our jaws hit the floor at exactly the same time. Shit!

"Mrs Harte" He croaks And Before I know it, she's rushing towards him. This tiny lady who meant so much to Elvis was here in front of me after all this time.

"My Charlie" she weeps. Pulling him closer to her, cradling his head like he was her own.

"Look at you!" She starts checking him over, again in a motherly manner, rambling thing in Italian which I don't understand but sounds as though she's sad about the state he is in.

"My boy, you are coming with me. No arguments!"

His eyes meet mine for approval and I nod because I know he is better off there. I have to put his recovery first.

"I'd like you to meet someone"

He holds his hand out for mine and pulls me as close as possible to him. A sign of our unity.

Mrs Harte strokes away an unruly tendril of my hair and I see nothing but love in her eyes. They are warm and kind, just like Elvis had promised they would be but I'm meeting her under totally different circumstances. No longer _his girl_ but Charles' now and I want her to love me or hopefully just like me a bit, that will do at least.

"I know exactly who this is" the warmth I see in her eyes is present in her voice too. She pulls me into her arms, holding me in a way I've never been held before and I feel every bit of emotion with along with her. Like we're connected by our hearts. I suppose in a way we are thanks to Elvis.

"Thank you for loving my boy" she says as she wipes away the tears from my cheeks "and now thank you for loving my other one"

I can almost feel the anger radiating from Olivia as she eyeballs me from the doorway. However she had planned for this to go, clearly hasn't worked in her favour.

"You come with me... both of you! My home is your home"

Well I can't argue with Mrs Harte now can I?

-OG-

 **Eeek! How do we see this situation going? And what will Olivia try next? Hopefully you are still with us on this journey x**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - Once again, my apologies for taking so long to update this. Thank you for sticking with me and thank you to Debbie for encouraging me to keep going through writers block and intense self doubt when it comes to my writing. I hope you enjoy x**

-OG-

I knew this was a bad idea before I even set foot into our temporary home with The Harte's. They fuss and take care of him in a way that should be down to me but isn't. I know he's uncomfortable with the attention but he otherwise seems happy here. So here is where we will stay.

I've really had to suck it and put my big girl pants on. Not only are there reminders of Elvis everywhere I flammin' look but Olivia has taken it upon herself to make my life as miserable as possible. Sly digs here and there, and any excuse to make me look bad, she'll find it. Charles' recovery is all that keeps me going.

The more I watch him struggle to move and do simple tasks on that bloody leg, I realise that they were right and I was wrong. He never would have managed in my pokey bedroom.

It's also feels very much _them_ and me. I'm lonely here.

It's them who get the sunny Charles but it's me who sees his frustrations more and more often these days. It's them seem to make him laugh and me who seems to say the wrong things.

"Here let me help you" I offer as he struggles to balance on one leg and do the simple task of dress himself thanks to his still tender body.

"I can do it" he says and plants a gentle kiss on the end of my nose. "Stop worrying so much"

I know he can do it, it just hurts me to watch him struggle. It's not in my nature not to help him or anyone else for that matter if they need it and to be honest it was more for my benefit than his. I just want to connect with him.

He moves shakily on his crutches, mumbling about his "fucking leg" as he goes. The 'fucking leg' that is a cause of great concern for self promoted wannabe doctor Olivia. Once again I'm stood on the side lines as her hand finds its way to the small of his back as he moves towards the kitchen, allowing her to help but not me.

"I'm concerned with the lack of mobility. Maybe we should get you back to the doctor"

Maybe she should just fuck of back to barracks and leave it to his actual girlfriend or better still, actual doctors to help make those kinds of decisions.

"Go easy" she says in her most gentle and seductive voice with her tits pushed up to her chin and giggling in his face "Pick your weight up off the leg. We don't want you over doing it" He does as instructed without biting her head off or warning _her_ that she worries too much. Bitch.

I've noticed her dresses are shorter and tighter. And honestly I can't compete with her in the bod department. She's tall, tanned and lean. Army fit. And well I'm just me. Bit on the small side, never seen the inside side of a gym and my thighs are a bit wobbly. But he's never kissed the inside of her non existent wobbly thighs like he has mine, so I've always got that.

I'm most of the way through making him the pancakes he'd been craving the night before when Dr Big Tit's presents him with her efforts of some protein shit shake and healthy goodness to shit all over my unhealthy breakfast.

"The better you eat, the quicker you'll heal" she says, shooting me one of her shitty looks. I'm sure she'd flip me the middle finger if she thought she'd get away with it.

Charles also gives me a look, but a more apologetic one than hers but the kindness and apologetic look on his face just aren't enough. Not today anyway.

"I'm going out" I announce far more aggressively than I intend but fuck it, he needs to know she's pissing me off. He rises to his feet to stop me and I regret knocking him unsteady during my dramatic exit but Dr Big Tits will sort him out I'm sure. I need to get out of here. Clear my head and that before I explode.

There's only one place I want to be when my heads all over the place and that our bench. Mine and Elvis's.

Despite living in his family home, I've never felt further away from him than I do now. For the first time in a while, my heart aches for him as I wonder what he'd make of this. How would he deal with his twat of a sister?

-OG-

"I thought I'd find you here"

I've never been so pleased to hear Jackie's voice and the frustrations of the recent weeks start leaking from my eyeballs before she's even parked her arse next to me.

"Charles texted. Thought you might need a friend"

Charles is right. I do need a friend.. and several bottles of wine.

She pulls me into a hug "What you crying for soppy mare?"

"I'm just really bloody happy to see you Jac!"

-OG-

Several jäger bombs and a bucket of wine later and things seem to have escalated a bit.

"I bet you my favourites tea bags, you can't drink that as quick as me" I challenge Bones before picking up his pint and downing it best I could. I think he's impressed.

"Beat that" I smirk, on shakey drunk legs.

He's utterly miffed. Either at my newly found pint drinking skills or maybe because I drank his pint better then he could but either way, he ain't impressed.

"What you doing here? Thought you'd be wet nursing Charlie for the forseable?"

My most exaggerated, fake laugh fills the air around us. It's a bit awkward isn't it?

"He.. old Charlie boy, has his very own live in "wet nurse" in Olivia Fucking Harte. Tits out to 'ere and legs up to 'ere and gob the size of the Grand Canyon. Bets that's not all that's big either. Anyway, I'm surplus to requirements"

"I could think of a lot of uses for you right now Dawes, but on this occasion I'll give you some good advice rather than use this situation to my advantage... go home to your fella. Forget Olivia and her tits, as magnificent as they are. It's you he needs."

He's right! He knows it, I know it. Jac would know it too if she was compos mentis but still I'm knocking back wine like it's going out of fashion with absolutely no intention of moving anytime soon.

"Why you saying this? I thought you liked me?"

Bones smirks at me and it tells me everything I need to know.

"Indeed I do Dawsey, but I'm not about to play second fiddle to Charles. And besides, now you've got me thinking of Olivia Harte" he winks at me and I don't fully appreciate the joke but I'll let him have it. He's a good bloke who knows he stands no chance against my Charles.

I feel him before I see him. My body instantly responding to his presence and it takes everything I have no jump on him there and then. I don't want to be mad with him, I just want to love him and _she's_ making that difficult.

"Molly?" He says with such concern that I start to melt. "Talk to me?" He says gently whilst placing a hand on my cheek. God I've missed his touch.

"I just want to get us back Charles"

He pulls my face towards his to plant his soft lips on mine and I feel safe again... just like that everything feels okay, even if it was just for a minute.

I'm not sure if it was her pushed up chest or the impatient way she jingles her car keys that caught my attention but it would appear that the problem has followed him here.

"I don't believe it" I shout and possibly follow with a hiccup. He brought her here whilst trying it to save our relationship.

"Listen Molly, I couldn't get here otherwise. I needed to know your were safe.. I need to know if we're okay?"

"We're far from okay Charles, even further now that's she's here too. What is it with you two? You attached at the bleedin' hip or somethin'?"

He looks tired and is clearly in pain but remains patient with me.

"I know it's difficult but I've worked so hard to get my career back on track. I need all the help I can get to fix this and she knows her stuff. Please trust me."

"I don't trust her and you know it. She's got feeling for you and your too stupid to see it"

I knock back a shot that's not even mine to dull the ache in my heart but it doesn't work and neither do his words.

"I'm giving you the space to do what you need to do. But I'm not going back there. I'm going home."

And I pick up my bag and before I know it I'm walking away again. Like I always do when I need to protect my heart. I just didn't think I'd need to protect it from him again.

He slumps down in my seat and it would appear that our Jacs was all ears throughout that shit show.

"The fact that you've shown up here with the problem in tow shows just how out of touch you are Charles. Give her some space. Let her blow off some steam. She will come back to you." Jac always was better at wording things than me.

He opens his mouth but words don't come.

Me mum always said she reared fighters - Strong girls because we had to be where I come from. I was strong until I fell in love. Now once again I'm close to admitting defeat and giving in.

"I see she found her way back to old friends" Olivia says coolly. This was the moment she'd been waiting for.

"Her and Jackie have been friends for a long time. I'm glad she has her because clearly I'm failing"

She rubs his back as she delivers the blow that she knows will hurt him the most.

"Oh I didn't mean her, I meant Bones. Her favourite bed partner in your absence"

The look on Jackie face confirmed what he needed to know. I didn't even need to hear the words she said to know what she'd done. I watched his heart break from across the room and there was nothing I could do about it.

-OG-

 **Olivia is a nasty piece of work isn't she? What would Elvis make of all this?**

 **Please review x**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so sorry this has taken so long! Won't bore you with excuses but I hope you're still with me.**

 **Thank you so much to Debbie for helping get this chapter finished!**

 **Hope you enjoy! Please review and let me know :)**

 **Take care in these crazy times x**

-OG-

With fear of sounding dramatic, I feel the earth shatter around me.

Adrenaline pushes him forward as he fights through the flurry of people that stand people us.

"Is it true?" He looks from me to Bones but I can't do this. I can't lose him this way.

I bolt for the door and I'm surprised he's keeping up, but I have to go. I can't hurt him any more than he already has been.

"Don't make me chase you" he calls after me and I feel bad, so I stop. He's with me in seconds and

he cups my face, his eyes gentle as always and pleading with me.

"Come back to me"

It's pissing rain and the way his curls hang on his forehead make me want to sweep them away so I do, now it's me cupping his face and he leans into my touch. The warmth I feel inside, like electricity is all consuming. It's love like I've never experienced, love for the man standing soaking wet in front of me begging me not to break his heart. I don't even think I loved Elvis as much as I love him.

He pushes his tongue into my mouth, and our bodies connect so closely, I swear I can feel his heart racing just as fast as mine against my chest. If it wasn't illegal, I'd take him here and now. I want to rip his clothes off and feel the connection that only he can give me.

Pure love and it's only now that I'm about to lose it once more that I realise, I will never be this lucky again. I take one last kiss before I shatter his world to bits. One last time because I know he ain't gonna want me when he finds out.

"I'm sorry Charles. So sorry"

I watch his chocolate brown eyes turn black. The man I love, Well I just obliterated him into a million pieces. He's rooted to the spot, knuckles white, clenched tightly around the handles of his crutches. Might gonna get them wrapped round me nut in a minute.

"Say something... please" I'm verging on pathetic.

But he says nothing. The vacant, wounded look in his eyes once again there where his warm, smiling eyes were only moments ago.

Hurt, physically and emotionally and vulnerable too. I know I've handed Charles to her on a silver platter.

I watch as she appears from nowhere and instantly becomes a third crutch. She loves him. I can see it in her eyes because for once she hasn't made this a competition between me and her. She's genuine in her concern even if she's the cause of this.

 **Olivia**

"I want to be alone" Charles demands, knocking back another drink.

"Do you really think that's wise? You're barely mobile sober, how are you going to get about while pissed?"

There is a dark sadness in his beautiful brown eyes that pains me because I put it there, but in the long run, this is for the best. Molly isn't the girl for him.

He needs someone more suited to his back ground, someone with social standing and someone who can be everything he needs. Lover, friend and everything in between. That someone is me.

He concedes after knocking back a final drink and rises unsteadily to his feet knowing I've got him. I always will.

We travel back home in silence but I do my best to comfort him as best as can. The soft skin on the back of his hand sends tingles down my spine as I stroke my fingers across, enjoying every second until he pulls his hand away.

"It will be okay Charlie. You can finally move on. We can get you back on course for promotion"

He says nothing, just continues staring into space or occasionally pressing his phone to light up the screen where Molly's face smiles back at him. She's been the cause of all his pain.

"The promotion means nothing if I haven't got Molly"

His words are cold. I know I'm opening myself up to get hurt here but my heart has over taken my head on this, I'm the first to admit I'm acting a little bit crazy but I have loved him so deeply from the very moment I met him. I've watched him make mistake after mistake and it's always hurt because I know I could make him the happiest man alive. He deserves better than my brothers left overs.

"I do wonder Charlie, if Elvis hadn't had died... would you have ever stood a chance with her?"

I've cut him to the bone but I don't regret it. He needs to wake up, realise that he is temporary for her. She probably just feels a bit sorry for him, you know he's got that wounded soldier thing going on and all that. Elvis would be turning in his grave too. His best mate and his fiancé?

He rises, shaking with anger and returns to the room that was theirs. Maybe it will become ours?

"You know Olivia, you've been very cruel in your pursuit of Charles. Cruel to both of them. Your brother would be very disappointed"

I can't look my mother in the eye, disapproval radiates from her.

I knock gently at the door, my intentions pure, I just want to know if he's okay.

He doesn't answer so I take the liberty of letting myself in, glad to see that he's resting at last and still a little bit pissed so I sit with him.

"You know she doesn't deserve you Charlie"

"That's not for you to decide"

He looks at me so intensely, his dark eyes burning holes into me and before I know it, I give into the burning urge and almost painful need I have to touch his face. My lips are on his and I've straddled him in a matter of seconds.

I've needed this. I've needed to finally creep over the invisible line to make him see that everything he needs is right here.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He rages.

"It's time for me to go" he storms, almost falling because his legs can't move as fast as he wants them to.

"Charles, I'm sorry. I thought you'd want me. We'd be good together"

He says nothing and packs his stuff, furiously muttering to himself.

He attempts to balance a Bergen on his back whilst hobbling on crutches so I try to stop him.

"Fuck off Olivia!" He shouts louder than I've ever heard before. "Molly was right, you have used and manipulated this situation right from the start" he snarled. "I have never shown any interest in you beyond you being Elvis's kid sister. You've been so quick to throw Elvis at Molly, maybe you should think how sickened he'd be by your behaviour and treatment of the woman he loved"

For the second time with the space of 10 minutes I'm told how disappointed my brother would be in me and it's probably the truth. I've definitely lost this fight.

Mother appears from nowhere, and it's evident that she also concludes that this was a giant fucking mistake. She takes his Bergen and offers him a lift to where ever he wants to go.

"Let's get you back to your girl"

I wish it was me. I wish I was his girl.

 **Molly**

As I survey the damage I've done to my shit hole of a bedroom, it dawns on me that I've given that little trollop exactly what she wants. A free and easy pass to Charles. But if I hadn't of walked away then a scrap was on the cards and I ain't that girl anymore... most of the time anyway.

Elvis's face stares back at me behind the shattered glass of the photo frame. What the fuck would he make of all of this?

"Fuckin' hell" Jac shrieks at the mess from the corridor but I wave her off. Not in the mood for her or anybody else's lip while I scrap the remainders of my life off the bedroom floor. Wrecking the place seemed like a good idea at the time.

For the first time since I lost him, I'm ready to put Elvis away. Both his photo and the hold that he has over my heart. The hold that has stopped me from giving myself to Charles 100% and aided this massive hole I find myself in.

"I never stood a chance did I?"

His voice makes me jump but boy am I glad to hear it.

"To be honest Charles, no. You didn't. Not until I was ready to let him go. To _really_ let him go."

He nods despondently, he understands.

"Did you ever love me?"

Love doesn't even come close to it. There isn't a word strong enough to describe how I feel for the man standing in front of me.

"More than you could ever possibly imagine. And I'm ready now. To let him go. To be loved again. To love you if you'll let me?"

"And Bones?"

The million dollar question.

"He meant nothing, but he's been a good friend to me. And I don't want the blame to lay at his door. If I completely honest Charles, I don't even know what happened that night with Bones, I was off my face, drowning my sorrows as I thought I'd lost you, but I did stay at his house overnight just can't remember if we actually...well you know. We've not talked about it since, I haven't seen or spoken to him until tonight since the morning after when we found you on the doorstep. Could hardly ask him now after all this time... I'm embarrassed. I'm not trying to make excuses but I need you to understand that he means nothing to me"

Once again he nods, seemingly accepting but I can't breathe until I know this is over. If he's come back to me or if he's walking away for good.

"Please let me love you Charles"

And he does. He lets me hold him and kiss him like never before. Nothing before this moment matters now, only the here and now, with his skin against mine and his lips hungrily kissing every inch of my body.

"What took us so long? To just put it all behind us, all the baggage and pissing about, we've wasted so much time"

"I was looking for something to fill a hole that I didn't realise needed to close by itself. I could never fill it or replace him, but I can be happy again, I know that now. All my life I've been looking for something and I never knew what, I thought I found it in Elvis. It's taken me a long time to accept that maybe it won't happen for me. Not if I don't have you anyway."

He take my face in his hands, so gentle and loving and finally everything feels right.

"You'll find it with me." He promises. And I believe him.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N. Thank you so much for the love on the precious chapter. So glad you stayed with us.

Thanks to Debbie for tweaking this chapter x

-OG-

 **3 years later.**

I never imagined this life for myself. People who come from my neck of the woods, well this just isn't the kind of life they get, so I know I'm lucky.

I watch the sea whip at my toes, the cold bite waking me up for the day ahead. The day that Major James comes home and the day we celebrate our darling daughters 1st birthday.

I squeeze the back rest of Elvis's bench like it actually him, it always feels right to give a nod to the man that I owe this life too. The man who brought me here and loved me unconditionally and you can call me silly but the man I believe sent Charles my way with some kind of Devine intervention. Two people he loved and cared for most in the world don't just find each other by accident. I have come to believe that Charles was always meant to be mine.

We bought our dream house, a stones throw from the beach. So close actually, that sand gets everywhere inside the front garden, much to Charles's annoyance but I like the face he pulls when he's sweeping up, pretending to be pissed off. But there is a quiet contentment about him, he's relaxed in mind and body with a peaceful soul now. No more trauma lives inside of him.

His physical war wounds still trouble him every now and again but he worked hard to overcome and got his promotion and then we got a little unplanned miracle... I was lucky enough to carry his child, our baby girl.

Violet James is a whole year old today! And she hasn't got a Scooby just how much she has changed our world. A honeymoon baby who is the apple of her daddy's eye.

I can't help but smile as I approach our little piece of heaven on Earth. Proud big brother Sam is busy tying pink balloons to every available surface in preparation for his baby sisters party, while Jac bounces the guest of honour on her hip. Who'd have thought that piss head Jackie would make the best early morning babysitter so I could get my daily run in.

I feel him here before he even alerts me to his presence. Fresh off a flight from Afghanistan after a successful last overseas tour. He will never darken Afghans door again.

"There she is" he says, smiling and I jump into his arms like a love sick twat from a movie but I can't help it, I squeal and decorate his handsome face with six months worth of kisses.

"God I've missed you" he pants, barely able to contain himself, biting his bottom lip... I know exactly what he wants. Well what we both want if I'm honest. It's been a long 6 months!

"Behave yourself Handsome. There are 2 very excited kiddies waiting to see their daddy."

He makes light work of scooping them both up and they disappear into the house which suddenly feels even more like home now that he's back where he belongs.

"Who'd have thought it eh? Molly Dawes, sprogged up and the very definition of marital bliss.. miracles do bloody happen."

I dig Jacs in the ribs in jest but she right.

Who'd have thought someone like me could be this happy?

We celebrate with all of our favourite people and I can't help but feel a bit warm and fuzzy inside. Life really is perfect. And I don't live in fear of it all going to shut anymore. For the first time in my life I'm secure and truly happy!

I bite my lip as I watch him walk towards me, handsome as ever. His eyes are virtually stalking me and if I'm not wrong most certainly undressing me. I'm counting down the minutes until I get him into the sack.

"Here's my girl." He purrs as he reaches me and pulls me into the most gentle yet passionate kiss. I really am the luckiest girl in the world.

-OG-


End file.
